


Smokey Mountain Memories

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Set in the early 1900s, a new teacher embarks on a journey to the Great Smokey Mountains where he meets the one person that could make him truly happy for the rest of his life. However, bound by faith, that person can not give into the 'sin' of loving another man. *Told from Character POV***********I waved one final goodbye to my family and settled back onto the red, cloth-covered bench. As the conductor closed the door and the engine began to roar, I let my eyes fall upon Carson’s Switch. It was the only train station within fifty miles of the place where I was born and raised. A bittersweet staple to my childhood, for everyone I had ever known and loved had either met me or left me at that very place. I watched the small station grow smaller and smaller as the distance between us became greater. Finally, as it became a distant speck, I could see nothing but the rolling hills of Eastern Kentucky passing by my window.....
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook, David Cook/Adam Lambert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one...finished circa 2011...

I waved one final goodbye to my family and settled back onto the red, cloth-covered bench. As the conductor closed the door and the engine began to roar, I let my eyes fall upon Carson’s Switch. It was the only train station within fifty miles of the place where I was born and raised. A bittersweet staple to my childhood, for everyone I had ever known and loved had either met me or left me at that very place. I watched the small station grow smaller and smaller as the distance between us became greater. Finally, as it became a distant speck, I could see nothing but the rolling hills of Eastern Kentucky passing by my window.

In a way I was glad. Glad to be on my own, finally free from my aristocratic family’s firm hold on me and away from their strict government of my life. However, in other ways, I was frightened. I had never been on my own before. My mother and my father had always been my safety net. I knew that where I was going, there would be no such thing. I would fend for myself in the near desolate mountains of Tennessee.

Ever since I was a child, I adored learning. It was the one thing that consumed me. As I grew older, I discovered my knack for being able to teach others, especially the less fortunate, what I had learned. It’s the reason I became a teacher, and the reason why I was venturing away from my home, heading to a place where even the most seasoned of teachers wouldn’t dare. Pine Ridge. A small mission deep in the Great Smokey Mountains. Mrs. Smithson, the missionary who had contacted me, explained that the people who lived there were still quite uncivilized and most didn’t take too kindly to strangers. That thought alone was unnerving, but I felt that I had what it would take to change them.

****

Two days later, I was getting off the train to meet up with Mr. Castro, a mail carrier that would be traveling through the gap in a couple of days. He was to take me with him. When I found him, he was in the local saloon. He was an unusual looking man. His hair was long and shaggy, but he was clean shaven. Not exactly a common sight. Of course, I was well aware that for this particular area, I was probably an uncommon sight to behold myself. I felt every eye in the room land on me as I walked into the saloon.

“Mr. Castro?” I asked as I approached him.

“Who’s askin’?”

“My name is Cook. David Cook. I’m supposed to be in Pine Ridge by Wednesday, and I was told you could take me there.”

“Ah,” the man said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slammed his mug down on the bar. “The new teacher.”

I didn’t much like the smirk that appeared on his face as he said that. It gave me an uneasy feeling. “Yes. Ms. Smithson said you know these mountains better than anyone else.”

“I do,” Mr. Castro said with ease. “Miss. Martha over at the Inn will set you up for the night. We leave first thing in the mornin’. Don‘t be late.”

I nodded, grateful to this stranger. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’ll need food and water, so stop by the general store and stock up. It gets cold in the mountains at night. That getup will never keep you warm. I say you should get yourself a winter wardrobe.”

There was a hint of laughter in his voice. Looking down at my tailor made suit, I figured I looked pretty ridiculous compared to what these folk were used to. I nodded once more and thanked him for his time.

Miss. Martha was a nice spinster lady who had the only hotel in town. She took me in and fed me a nice home cooked meal complete with soup beans and cornbread. Of course, the only payment for the meal that she would accept was a story from back home. She said she’d often heard stories of the wealthy, but had never met a real aristocrat. I made it a point to tell her that I may be of that blood, but I had no intentions of acting the part.

The rooms at the hotel were small, but reasonably priced. I was used to paying far more for a place to spend the night away from home. I settled in to my room before going back out to find the general store. I did as Mr. Castro suggested. I stocked up on food and bought a canteen for water. As for my clothes? Well, I figured my own would do just fine with the addition of a thick winter coat and long-johns.

After I’d finished my shopping for the night, I headed back to the hotel to enjoy a nice hot bath before bed. I knew I would probably not be afforded the luxury of another for several days.

*****

The very next day, I met Mr. Castro at the stables where he kept his animals. He helped me pack the extra mule with my things and then pointed towards the last stable where there was a beautiful black stallion. “Ms. _Smiths’n_ sent word that you were to have a horse of your own to keep on the mission. You can ride, can’t ya? I imagine you’re more used to them there fancy automobiles. Bein’ from city and all.”

I ignored the slight annoyance I felt and walked back to the stall where the horse stood. “Whoa, boy,” I whispered as the large animal began to step back, frightened by a stranger. I grabbed his reigns and lifted my free hand to his nose to allow him to become acquainted with me. With a smile, I continued to talk to him until he seemed to decide I was not going to cause him harm. “Has this horse been abused?” I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

“I wouldn’t know,” he answered. “He’s taken from a man passing through.”

“Taken?” I asked.

“Yup. As payment for board.”

“I see.”

“You know horses?”

I smiled at the question. I did know horses. Grew up around them. My family was highly involved in breeding thoroughbreds for the Kentucky Derby. Of course, Mr. Castro didn’t need to know that. “I know enough.” I explained as I opened the stall door to allow my new horse to come out. “What’s his name?”

“He’s your horse,” Mr. Castro said with a wave of his hand. “Name him what you want.”

I patted the horse on the neck, thinking of a suitable name that I liked. I smiled up at the horse as one came to me. “How about I call you Midnight?” The horse neighed and pranced slightly. I figured I’d done a nice job at picking a name he liked. “It’s a nice noble name for a beauty like you,” I told him.

“If you’re done talkin’ to your horse like if he was a man, we best be gettin’ out of here.”

“Of course. When ever you’re ready.”

*****

Traveling through the thick overgrown mountains with Mr. Castro, who I’d later learned to call Jason, was quite interesting. He was a man of a different breed, so to speak. A true mountain man though. He knew his way around the woods like I knew my way around a classroom. I soon decided that if there was anyone who I could feel safe with while gallivanting through the dense forsaken wilderness of the Smokey’s, it was certainly this man.

We delivered mail along the way. Of course, there weren’t too many homes clustered together. They were more wide spread than I had imagined. Miles apart sometimes. I couldn’t imagine how people could live like that.

Finally on the second day of travel, we came upon a homestead nestled in the mountainside. The address on the mail said O’Brien. I could hear the sounds of shouting as we approached the small shack. There was one voice that stood out among the others. It was thickly accented. I strained my ears, trying to place the origin, until I finally recognized it as Australian. What on Earth was an Australian doing in the backwoods of Tennessee?

“If you don’t listen to me, Jebediah, Opal will die!” I heard the Australian say as we entered the front door, ushered in by a small, curly-headed child who knew Jason, and informed him that his mama was about to have his new brother or sister and the doctor wanted to cut her open.

“You can’t do that to her,” the angry Mr. O’Brien replied.

“I have to. Please? For her sake and the baby’s?”

There was a sudden silence that fell over the household. Mr. O’Brien looked around at the pitiful faces of his six other children and finally nodded his consent to the doctor.

The Australian doctor wasted no time at all heading back into the makeshift room made of hanging quilts. “Mary Jane, put some water on to boil. Gabe go find me some clean white clothes.” The two older children scurried out of the room to find the doctor what he needed.

Jason and I stayed around until after the surgery incase we could be of any help. The screams I heard during that time were screams I never wanted to hear again. I looked around me at the small faces of the children, frightened by what they were hearing. The youngest little girl kept looking at me as though she wanted to cry, but she was afraid to. Finally, I couldn’t handle it anymore, so I went over to the corner where she stood. “Hello,” I said as I knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me with watery eyes, but didn’t speak. “I’m David. What’s your name?”

“M-Mattie,” she replied.

I smiled at her. “That’s a very pretty name.”

“Is my mama gonna die?”

My heart could have stopped at that very moment. Her eyes shone up at me, bright with unshed tears. I didn’t really know what to say to her. “The doctor is doing everything he can to help your mama.”

“I’m a’scared.”

“I know,” I whispered as I drew her into my arms. “It’s ok to be afraid. I’d be afraid too.”

“You would?”

“Of course.”

“Papa says I should pray.”

I nodded my head. “Well, I think that is a fine idea, Mattie.”

“Will you pray with me? I can’t never think of nothin’ to say.”

I hadn’t prayed in a long time. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe in God. I just didn’t believe in the religion and how others liked to condemn those who they thought were doing wrong. It was kind of odd considering where I was going to be working. Who was anyone else to tell me what was right and what was wrong. I’d read the Bible. I perceived it the way I wanted to. I didn’t need the opinions of everyone else. I couldn’t resist the pleading eyes of that young child though. She had put a spell on me with just one precious look. I nodded my head and together we prayed for her Mama and the sibling that she was about to have.

Hours later when it was all over, and the surgery had been a success, the doctor finally emerged, looking tired and worn down. He walked over to me and introduced himself. “Hello. You must be the new teacher.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m Michael Johns,” he said as he held out his hand to me.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Do you know what you are getting yourself into?”

“Not really,” I replied with a laugh.

“I didn’t figure.”

He was a very blunt man. He said what he was thinking when he was thinking it. There was no sugar coating of anything. He told me about some of the families that were living on the mission; about some of the children that I would be teaching. I left the O’Brien house that night feeling a bit less enthusiastic about my new position. I had expected it to be a challenge, but he made it sound more like a war.

*****

The following day took us into Pine Ridge. The first person we met was Ms. Smithson. She was outside the mission house, gathering some herbs to keep on hand when the doctor wasn’t around. “Mr. Cook!” She said with a smile as I hopped down from Midnight’s back. She was rather short and robust with jet black hair and alabaster skin. When she spoke, I noticed that the good doctor was not the only one on the ridge with a foreign accent. For Ms. Smithson was clearly of Irish decent.

“Ms. Smithson. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. After all of the correspondence, I feel like I’ve known you all of my life.”

“Likewise, Mr. Cook. I hope that Mr. Castro has shown you the proper hospitality.”

“Oh, of course. He’s been very kind.”

Mr. Smithson looked up at Jason who was still sitting on the back of his horse. “I take it that you will be staying for supper, Jason?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I just have to finish my deliveries.” He tipped his hat and bid us both a good day while he trotted off with the rest of the mail. “See you at sundown.”

She smiled and handed me her basket as we walked along the edge of the property. “A peculiar man, that Jason Castro.”

“I’ve noticed that he is a bit different,” I agreed.

“But a caring, noble person none the less.” She tossed a hand full of what looked like twigs to me, into the basket. “I believe that we need to embrace each other’s differences because we’re all God’s children. All created equal in his eyes.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I knew immediately that I liked Ms. Smithson. She seemed like a kind woman who could either be your best friend or your worst enemy. She didn’t take things lightly.

“I think we’ve known each other long enough to drop the formalities, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely,” I said with a smile. After all, we’ve known each other for more than five minutes. That was plenty enough time.

“You may call me Carly.”

“Carly. That’s an interesting name.”

“It is a strong Irish name.”

“That it is. I think it’s beautiful.”

“Flattery, Mr. Cook, will get you no where in these parts.”

I laughed light-heartedly, and Midnight nudged my hand trying to get to the basket. “Please, it’s David.”

“Well then, David, that is certainly a beauty of a horse.”

“Thank you. He’s quite something, I must say.”

“Seems as though he’s taken to you quite quickly.”

“Indeed. I guess I have the right touch.”

“I hope you have the same touch with the children.”

I sighed deeply. As did I. As did I. We continued to walk along the property’s edge, chatting and gathering, until she’d decided that she’d had enough.

“You must be tired,” she acknowledged. “Come on. We’ll get the horse and mule in the stable and find someone to put your belongings in your room. Then you can get some rest until supper.”

I followed her to the stables where she shouted for a couple of young ones to help carry my things into the house. I protested at first, but with just one look from Carly, I knew that I should just leave it alone and let them do as she had commanded. She then explained that there were some orphaned children who stayed with them in the mission house. The ones she had told to help were such children.

I went on about putting Midnight in for the night. I talked to him as I had every night since I’d met him. He liked it when I talked to him. I patted him on the neck and left a quick kiss on his nose. “Goodnight, boy. Enjoy the nice, warm barn.” I smiled at my new companion as I closed the door.

“Come along, David. I’ll show you to your room,” Carly motioned for me to follow her to the house.

It was a large white house with a wraparound porch. Much nicer than anything I had seen so far in the mountains. As we walked up the steps to the front door, I noticed a young man sitting on the rocking chair by the door.

“Ah,” Carly began. “I didn’t know you were home already.”

“I wanted to welcome the new teacher,” he said as he stood up.

A handsome young man he was, dressed in black trousers and a crisp white collared shirt with a black vest over it. I smiled as he stood to greet us. “Hello. I’m David,” I said.

“So am I,” the young man said with a laugh.

Carly waved him off with a sigh. “David Cook, this is Reverend David Archuleta. Most folks just call him Archie. I trust you can do the same.”

I grinned and shook the young reverend’s hand. A reverend? He couldn’t be over sixteen years old. How could he be a pastor? “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“You look confused, Mr. Cook,” Carly said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“Just that…” I looked at the Reverend. “You look so young.”

“I’m twenty.”

“You look younger.”

“I’ve heard that before. Makes it hard for people to take me seriously.”

“He’s been the pastor in these mountains for two years now. It’s remarkable what he’s done for this place in terms of religion.” She grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the door. “Well, come along, David. You need to rest. See you at supper, Archie.”


	2. Chapter Two

My first week on the mission was a learning experience. I saw things that I’d never imagined, much less seen, before. Things such as families of ten or more living in small one or two room shacks as opposed to a real house. Children ran around with tattered clothes, even on Sunday. Most of them had no shoes upon their feet. One little girl informed me that it wasn’t the season for shoe _wearin’_ yet. I later found out she was referring to winter as the season for shoe wearing. It was because of the conditions in which they lived. They couldn’t afford to buy new shoes but once a year (if they were fortunate), so they had to make do with what they had from the mission and make them last. In order to do that, the children went barefoot when it was warm enough.

On my second night at the mission, I witnessed an event that made my blood run cold. Monty Anderson and Neal Tiemann both felt that the land just south of the mission belonged to them. Apparently, it had been a centuries old feud between the two families. On this evening in particular, Monty was hunting on the land, and Neal decided to end that feud once and for all. Luckily, Tom Roark was traveling through and heard the two men arguing and the gunshots. He found Monty and brought him to the mission house.

I stood by and watched in wonderment as Carly took charge and began giving orders. Alison, one of the older girls who stayed at the house, began boiling water for cleaning medical instruments and dressings. Reverend Archie had gone out to fetch Dr. Johns who was out visiting the O’ Keefe family.

Carly had almost been prepared to remove the bullet by the time he arrived back at the mission with the doctor in tow. “Thank the good Lord that you are here, Michael. He’s lost a lot of blood, and that bullet is deeper than I expected,” I heard her whisper.

“Let me have a look.” Michael took over when Carly stepped aside. “Monty, when are you and Neal ever going to learn to share the land?”

“ _S’my_ land,” Monty grumbled in obvious stupor.

“Well this foolish feud is going to put you in an early grave,” Michael admonished as he worked on getting into the wound to find the bullet.

“You’re looking a bit pale, Mr. Cook,” Archie said to me once it was all over.

I nodded, feeling quite nauseated. “Yes. This is not something one would see back home.” Back home, we had hospitals.

With a sigh, he shook his head. “It’s a part of life here in the mountains.”

“I just don’t understand how someone could take another life over something such as patch of dirt.”

“It’s more than dirt to some. To most people here, their land is all they have. Shame on those who try to take it away.”

“So which one does the land belong to?”

Archie chuckled. “I’m afraid in this case, no one really knows. The Andersons and the Tiemanns have been fighting over it for years.” He looked back at Monty who was lying on the makeshift bed that Carly had made out of feather down and handmade quilts. “This isn’t the first time one of them has tried to kill the other.”

“Why haven’t they been arrested?”

“Because there is no law in the mountains. The folks here just take care of matters on their own.”

I could tell by the look on the young pastor’s face that he did not necessarily like it that way, and I was about to ask more questions, but he spoke again before I had the chance.

“It’s different here. Nothing that you are used to. Eventually it will just seem like a way of life.”

Suddenly I wasn’t sure if I wanted it to become a way of life. I thought my life in Kentucky was not for me, but this? This might not be either. I didn’t understand how people could live like that. It seemed almost barbaric.

*****

My third day was better by far. Carly took me to see the schoolhouse where I would be teaching on the following Monday.

It was a small one-room building with three rows of desks aligned neatly in the center. A pot-bellied cast iron stove sat in the front corner near a larger desk that I would be using. The black board lined the front wall and there was a stool in the corner. I would certainly not be using that for the purpose it had obviously served my predecessor.

“The supplies are limited, but I’m sure you can improvise.”

“Of course.”

“Archie and I go into town for supplies once a month. You are more than welcome to come with us at any time you like.”

“Thank you,” I said, giving her a grateful nod. “I will keep that in mind.”

“I shall leave you to your own devices now. I’m sure you would like to organize your classroom as you see fit. If you need me, I will be over at the Roark’s place. Michael asked me to check in on them. Maggie is expecting again and the little bundle of joy should be coming along shortly. See you at dinner.”

“Yes. Of course. Have a safe trip, Carly.” I watched as she walked out of the schoolhouse and untied her horse.

“Good day David.”

I smiled at her and waved before turning back to my new classroom. I was anxious to get started. I had mountains of ideas to work with. I couldn’t wait to meet the rest of my pupils and hopefully provide them with knowledge that they needed. I already had the first week’s lesson plans written up.

*****

I was in middle of unpacking some things that I had brought along from home when I heard footsteps on the small porch. Curious as to whom my visitor was, I stood and looked out the door. “May I help you, Sir?” I asked the dark haired man who was now standing in the doorway.

“I heard that the mission hired a new teacher. What’s your name?”

“Cook. David Cook,” I answered, still unsure of who the stranger was. I’d thought that by then I had met most of the people who lived around the mission. “And you are?”

“Name’s Adam. Adam Lambert.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” I said, extending my hand as I walked towards him.

He reached out and shook my hand, looking directly into my eyes as he did so. There was something about him that made me feel strangely at ease but at the same time oddly suspicious. He didn’t look like the rest of the people that lived in the mountains. No, he was well groomed and dressed nicely like most who worked on the mission with the exception of the many decorative strands he wore around his neck. Indian jewelry, I presumed. I’d been told that there were no Native American tribes in the area so I knew he must have been a traveler.

“How long are you staying?” He asked with obvious doubt in his eyes. “The last one made it two months before he packed it up and went home.”

“I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon,” I told him. That only caused him to laugh and shrug his shoulders. I wanted to argue with him, but in reality, I was just as unsure of my staying at Pine Ridge as he was. I chose to change the course of our conversation. “You’re a traveler?”

“I’ve done my share of traveling,” he answered. “But I’ve been here for around five summers.”

Just as I was about to carry on with our talk, there were more footsteps coming up the steps. Archie stepped into the room. “Good morning Mr. Cook,” he greeted before turning his attention to Adam who was then leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Adam…”

“Good morning, Archie. It’s been a while.”

I watched the exchange, curious as to whether or not the two men got along with one another.

“It has. I’d almost given in to the notion that you had left the Ridge for good.”

Adam’s mouth formed into a grin at the reverend’s words. “Leave? No. I feel so at home here.”

“Well,” Archie began. However, he couldn’t seem to find the right words, so he asked him if he planned to attend church on Sunday.

Adam straightened up and the grin left his face. Obviously, that was a sore subject for him. “And be damned to hell by your teachings?” He reached out a hand and plopped it right down on Archie’s head to ruffle his hair. “I’d rather not.” He then looked at me. “It was good to meet you, David Cook.”

I nodded my head at the same time Archie spoke once again. “People can change. My God is a forgiving God.”

Adam was hearing none of it though. For he was already down the front steps and mounting his horse. A beautiful animal, the horse was. Its dark brown spots splattered over a white coat as if a true artist had painted them on. I was drawn from my thoughts on the horse by Archie’s words echoing in my head. What could Adam have possibly done to deserve damnation?

“I hope Mr. Lambert didn’t cause you any trouble.”

“Not at all. He seemed like a well-mannered man to me.”

“Well-mannered, maybe,” Archie said. “But an abomination to God.”

I lifted my brow in interest. “An abomination?”

Archie shrugged and moved to walk around me as he looked at the classroom and what I had done with it. “He is just different, that’s all. Holds no regards to the Bible and it’s teachings.”

I went back to unpacking the package that I’d been working on when Adam arrived. “How do you mean?” I knew it was probably none of my business, but I also thought it would be a good idea to know as much about the people of Pine Ridge as I could. It would serve me well in the future.

“Let us just say that Mr. Lambert likes the company of others in his bed. It doesn’t necessarily have to be of the female kind.” He turned abruptly towards me as I had dropped the bag of marbles that I was unpacking.

“I see,” I mumbled as we both stooped to gather the marbles that rolled around on the classroom floor.

“So, will I be seeing you at services on Sunday?” Archie asked as we both stood and he handed me the marbles that he’d picked up.

I thanked him and put the marbles back into the bag, but he was still waiting for an answer to his question. “Of course. I‘m anxious to hear your sermon.”

A while later, Archie had gone back to the mission and I was left alone to finish up before heading back myself.

*****

Two days later, I found myself seated next to Carly on the wooden pew directly in front of Archie’s pulpit. I had not attended church in some time. The feelings that were rushing through me kept me wondering if I would be struck by lightning if I sat there too long. Carly must have sensed my ill ease because she reached over and put an assuring hand on my arm.

“We’re all sinners here, David.”

Before I had time to think of a reply, Archie appeared at the pulpit and addressed the congregation. I was pleasantly surprised with how well the young pastor preached. I could certainly see why the people of Pine Ridge held him in such high regards. With the way he presented things, who knew, maybe it would even change some of my own opinions.

After the service, Carly and I stood in the churchyard talking to Jeb O’Brian and his wife Opal who was holding their baby in her arms. It was amazing how just a few days ago both of their lives had been in jeopardy and now they were standing before me as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Mr. Cook,” I heard my name and I turned around to find Archie standing there.

“Reverend?”

Archie smiled. “It’s Archie. What did you think of the sermon?”

“It was very intriguing, I must say. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Thank you. I trust that you will be returning next Sunday?”

With a nod of my head, I assured him that I would indeed be attending.

“I have to go out to Neal’s place to talk to him about the incident with Monty the other day. Would you like to accompany me?”

The thought of going to the house of a man who had tried to kill someone in cold blood was a little unnerving to me, but if a twenty year old pastor could do it, why couldn’t I? “I would like that.”

“Good. Meet me at the mission house in an hour. We’ll take the horses.”

I nodded to the reverend and turned back to the others as he walked away. I excused myself from the conversation and began my short walk back to the mission house.


	3. Chapter Three

The trip to Neal’s place was bit treacherous. We traveled on a trail that ran right alongside the river. I could not look down half of the time for fear of falling into the flowing white rapids. Archie did not seem to be having a problem with it. Of course, he was used to this kind of travel. I was not.

Once we reached the house, a feeling of relief washed over me because we were far enough away from the river that I could breathe again. Archie climbed down from his horse and shouted their presence towards the house.

I was in the process of getting off of Midnight when a burly looking guy with reddish colored hair walked out onto the front porch, rifle in hand. Just looking at him made me feel less than at ease.

“Good afternoon, Neal.”

“Preacher,” Neal acknowledged. “What do you want?”

“Just to visit,” Archie replied.

“Is this about Monty Anderson?” He asked directly. “If it is, I didn’t shoot him.”

“I didn’t say you did,” Archie said as he shot me a look that told me to play along.

“Should’ve though,” Neal continued. “Bastard was huntin’ on my land.”

“Can we come in?” Archie asked, paying no mind to Neal’s accusations.

Neal studied for a moment, scratching at his scruffy beard as he looked at me. “Who’s he?”

I started to introduce myself, but Archie was a little faster than I. “This is Mr. Cook. He’s the new school teacher.”

“A man teacher?” Neal asked suspiciously. “Who ever heard tale?”

“The last teacher was a man also, Neal.” Archie reminded him, looking back at me with a small smile.

“Said the same thing about him, didn’t I?”

“I assure you, Mr. Tiemann,” I spoke cautiously. “Kentucky has more male teachers than females at the present time.”

He ignored me and looked back to Archie. “Well what’s he doin’ here?”

“He was merely accompanying me. He will be staying with us for a while. Thought it would be best if he gets to know his surroundings as well as the people in them.”

“Well, I s’pose he can’t hurt nothin’ by just bein’ here,” Neal finally said. “Come on in. Martha is out back with the youngens. We followed him into the little cabin. He kicked the side of a chair where a boy around the age fourteen sat. “Go get your maw, boy! We got company.”

I watched in annoyance as the boy scrambled to his feet and headed out the back door, obviously in fear of what might happen if he disobeyed.

Neal turned to us and pointed to the two chairs by the table. “Might as well sit,” he told us before he put the rifle back on the nails above the fireplace.

“How many children to you have?” I asked out of pure curiosity.

“None. That’s one of Martha’s five brats. I’d rather have a dog.”

“Oh.” I tried to hide my surprise at his remarks. I just was not used to this type of thing. I looked at Archie. He did not even seem to flinch. “Well then, will Martha’s children be attending class tomorrow?”

“The lil’ ones might, but the older ones are needed here. You ask a lot of questions, teacher.”

“He’s just trying to learn,” Archie interrupted.

Just then, Martha walked into the house, a warm smile plastered on her face. “Reverend!” She said joyfully. “And…?” Once more, Archie introduced me, and she stuck out her hand. “Oh. How do you do, Mr. Cook?”

“Very well. And you?”

“Oh good as can be expected,” she replied.

“We missed you this morning, Martha,” Archie said to her.

“Oh. Yes. I…Mary Elizabeth had a bout of the croup.”

“Oh! Well, how is the little darling?” Archie asked full of concern.

“Better. Nothing a little onion poultice wouldn’t cure.”

I later found Mary Elizabeth to be an angel of a child. Tiny, kind, and innocent. I fell in love the moment she first spoke to me with her wide eyes and slurred speech.

“So,” Archie broached the subject of the shooting once more. “Do you have any idea who might have shot Monty?”

“Who knows? Knowin’ him, he probably shot himself just so he could say I did it.”

“Well,” Archie said with a little hesitation. “I suppose that’s possible.”

“What would you a’ done if I said it was me that shot that good for nothin’ varmint?”

“I’d have prayed for you,” Archie replied. “For your salvation.”

Neal snorted unappreciatively. “Well Martha here prays enough to bring salvation to the whole darn ridge. I won’t be a’needin’ your prayers today, preacher.”

Archie sighed. “Very well then.”

I stood up; following Archie’s lead and bid the Tiemanns a good day.

On the way back to the mission, I asked Archie why he had played along when Neal denied shooting Monty.

“Because if he had done it, Neal Tiemann would have taken full credit for it.” My confusion must have shown on my face because Archie laughed. “Something that would mean so much to him, he wouldn’t let someone else steal his thunder.”

“So you believe him?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“No offence, Reverend, but I find that a bit naïve.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re taking an outlaws word against a man who, from what I hear, is…”

“Neal has never lied to me before.”

“Are you saying that Tom lied?”

“No. Tom Roark said he heard them arguing and that he heard gunshots. He didn’t see a thing.”

“Well isn’t it safe to assume…”

“It’s never safe to assume, Cook.”

*****

The following day, I taught my very first class on the ridge. I was a little disappointed by the lack of pupils. I knew there were more children on the ridge than those who attended class on that first day. Mary Elizabeth was there along with Mattie O’Brien. Both of them seemed eager to learn, so it was a joy to have them there. The older kids, however. They were a different story. They were not used to authorities other than their parents. It took almost half the day for me to get them under control. Even then, they were anything but respectful. I could certainly see why the other teachers had left. Especially the women.

After the last student left, Carly stepped inside. She had been waiting outside the door. “How was your first day, David?”

“Very trying,” I replied truthfully.

“You’re not jumping ship yet, are you?”

“No. Of course not. Most of those children have potential. It wouldn’t be fair of me to give up on them so soon.”

“You don’t know how much it warms my heart to hear you say that.”

“Carly?”

“Yes?”

“Where were all the other children?”

The feisty Irish woman took a seat at one of the desks in the front row. “Most families around here see no need for schooling. They think it’s a waste of time.”

“But don’t they want their children to have a better life than they?”

“You would think. It’s just the way they are, David.” She grinned. “I think it’s up to you to convince them otherwise.”

“Are you suggesting that I pay them a visit and try to get them to let their kids come to school?”

“Yes. If you want the students, it is the only way. You have to earn their trust.”

“I’d be running the risk of getting myself shot.”

Carly’s loud laughter echoed inside the small classroom. “Not likely. Of course, if it will make you feel more at ease, I’ll go with you to a few.”

*****

A few days later, I was walking back to the mission after staying at the school for a few hours to read over some essays that I had asked the older pupils to write, when I heard my name…or profession, rather, being called out.

“Teacher!”

I looked in the direction the voice had come from just in time to see a figure emerge from the edge of the forest. “Yes?”

“I thought that was you.”

“Oh!” I recognized the man coming towards me, walking along side his beautiful paint. “Mr. Lambert.”

“May I walk with you?” He asked, surprising me with his polite and correct grammar. I could tell that he had been well educated. It only heightened my curiosity as to why he was living a secluded life in the mountains.

“You may.”

“How are classes going?”

“As well as to be expected.”

“Should I assume that the young preacher has given you his opinion of me?”

I paused mid-stride. “And what opinion would that be?”

Adam laughed, knowing full well that I knew what he was talking about. “That I’m an abomination and all that church stuff.”

“Oh. That. Yes, he mentioned something about it.”

“And yet you are talking to me and taking a risk at being seen with me.”

“I like to form my own opinions, thank you.”

“I see.”

“So is it true?” I asked. “Are you an abomination?”

Adam stopped walking this time. He looked into my eyes, obviously trying to see if I was serious. “No,” he finally replied. “I don’t think so. No more than the husbands who beat their wives, or the men who would or have murdered their own brother in cold blood because of something as trite as an argument over a piece of land,” he paused, gathering his thoughts. “Or the preacher who hides behind the cloth.”

Although I was quite thrown by his last statement, I nodded my head in agreement. “Ok, then.” I could tell that he was more than a little shocked by my hesitance to throw him under the wagon, but the truth of it was that I had my own secrets and I certainly did not believe that I was an abomination, so I would not accuse anyone else of such a thing.

“You went to services on Sunday.”

“I did. Archie preached a lovely sermon. It wasn’t all fire and brimstone.”

“It would have been if I had set foot inside the church.”

“You and Archie have history?”

Adam chuckled. “I guess you could say that.”

I had the feeling that he would tell me no more, even if I asked. So I left it alone, figuring that I would know in due time. “You are a character, Mr. Lambert.”

“As are you, Mr. Cook.”


	4. Chapter Four

Carly and I set out on the following Saturday in hopes of convincing more parents to send their children to school. The first two homes we visited were the McDowell’s and the Mercers. Each family had four children ranging in ages from four to twelve. Mr. McDowell wasn’t the friendliest of men. He reminded me a lot of Mr. Tiemann; met us on the porch with a rifle (I was inclined to believe that might be every man’s routine). Then he saw Carly and his whole attitude changed.

“Ms. Smiths’n,” he asked as he set the gun down, leaning it against the wall. What brings you all the way out here?”

“Good day, Jake. I would like to introduce you to our new teacher.”

“Ain’t got much use for a teacher.”

“Perhaps not,” Carly said. “However, those little ones of yours might benefit from one. Don’t you think?”

I learned rather quickly that Carly had a lot more pull than I did. She was able to communicate with the locals and they trusted her. I spoke with the Mercers and was nowhere near as successful. She assured me that someday it would be the same with me, but I wasn’t quite convinced. The people of Pine Ridge weren’t exactly welcoming to outsiders.

We were on the way back to the mission when we rode by a small cabin nestled back in a small cove. If it hadn’t been for the smoke coming from the chimney, I might not have noticed it, it was so small. Carly must have seen me staring at the quaint, little shack because she spoke without my prompting her with question.

“That’s Mr. Lambert’s place.”

“Adam?”

“You’ve met out mysterious and strange neighbor?”

I had to laugh at the way she referred to him. It was accurate to say the least. “He is certainly unique.”

“Indeed,” Carly agreed before going on to tell me a little more about Adam. “He first passed through these parts about seven years ago. He traveled with another man at that time. His name was Kristopher. They were very close. I think they’d been together for some time, traveling all over.” She sighed and looked back to the trail ahead of us. “They came and went as they pleased. Kris passed away about four or five years ago; came down with the fever. Adam did all he could and so did Michael. I guess it just wasn’t supposed to be.”

We rode a little further along the trail before she began again. “After Kris passed, Adam stuck around. I guess he liked the place.” She smiled. “I’m glad he did. If it weren’t for him, we might not have our sweet little Archie around.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“When Archie first came to Pine Ridge, he traveled with the mail carrier just like you did. However, it was in the dead of winter and Lyndon Pritchard, the carrier at the time, was old. He couldn’t handle the harsh weather we had that year. So he up and died on poor Archie, leaving him stranded with not even an inkling of an idea how to find his way to the mission.”

“Let me guess,” I interfered. “He found Adam and he showed him the way?”

“I wish it had happened that way,” she informed. “Without his leader, Archie decided to follow the river. Unfortunately, the river banks are steep and not at all trustworthy. Archie took quite a fall in to the freezing river.”

I continued to listen closely as Carly told me the story of how Archie could have very well died after falling into the icy water if it had not been for Adam fishing him out. “So he saved his life?”

“Yes. Thank the good Lord Adam happened to be walking by at just the right time. He said Archie was unconscious for almost two days. Once he showed improvement with the mild hypothermia and bump on the head, he ended up with pneumonia. That’s when Adam went for Michael who determined that Archie would be ok with the proper care. Of course, he wasn’t well enough to travel on to the mission, so he spent the first few weeks of his life here in that small shack back there. When Michael informed us of the situation, we were…are very grateful to Adam.”

“Archie doesn’t seem to be as grateful to Adam as you are,” I noted.

With a sigh, Carly slowed her horse to a stop a few steps in front of Midnight and me. She turned slightly to face me “Archie is grateful, David. However, there have been rumors about Adam’s relations with Kristopher.”

“Relations?”

“Yes. I don’t want to spread gossip. Lord knows there has been enough of that here on the Ridge; especially where that boy is concerned. I do feel that as a newcomer, you need to be aware so you can understand. As far as I’m concerned they are just that. Rumors.”

“No need to explain further,” I told her, remembering what Archie had told me on the day I met Adam. “I am aware of Mr. Lambert’s supposed sinful nature.”

She nodded. “So you understand how it must be a conflict for Archie? On one hand there is Adam. While he is grateful for everything that he did for him, Archie has to be cautious because on the other hand, he has the church. His job is to teach from the Bible which clearly condemns a man who lay with another man.”

I understood completely. In order for Archie to remain in the good graces of his congregation, he couldn’t be friendly with a man with Adam’s reputation. That, of course, did not ease my curiosity. Something that Adam had said during out last encounter kept nagging at the back of my mind. “So what if the rumors are true?”

Carly stared at me for a moment as if trying to decipher if I were serious or not. Then she began to speak. “What Mr. Lambert does is his own business. It is not my place to judge. If the rumors are true then that is strictly between him and the Lord. However, as you may already know, the people here don’t see things quite the way I do.”

The rest of the trip back to the mission house was spent in thought. Carly must have sensed it because she was quiet. The Irish woman was very good at sensing things. I felt like we’d known each other for years.

*****

Archie was on the front porch when we returned. He had with him Lily, one of the children who lived there. He was showing her how to button her coat. “Teacher!” She squealed when she saw Carly and I walking back from the stables. “Look what I can do!” She demonstrated unbuttoning and re-buttoning her coat, smiling brightly all the while.

“Very good, Lily May! Where did you learn to do that?”

“Preacher showed me!”

Archie grinned and stood up from where he was still crouching when the little girl pointed his way.

Carly stepped up onto the porch and knelt down next to Lily. “I think that deserves a special treat.”

“It does?”

“Why yes! That is a great accomplishment, buttoning your coat all by yourself.” Carly grinned. “I think I know where there are some freshly baked molasses cookies.”

Lily May bounced in delight and followed Carly into the house. “She is such a delightful little girl,” Archie said fondly as he watched them disappear into the house.

“Yes. That she is.” I had to agree with that statement. I had Lily May in school and she was one of my brightest pupils. It was clear that she wanted to learn. In fact, on the second day of class, she’d told me that she wanted to be a teacher like me. I’d never been more encouraged to teach someone in all my life. I then turned to Archie with a grin. “I wonder what I would have to do to get a cookie.”

Archie shrugged his shoulders while stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know. Carly is pretty stingy with her treats. Maybe we could bring in the fire wood for tonight?”

I was off the porch before Archie could say another word. “What are you waiting for? Molasses cookies await!”

Archie simply smiled and shook his head and walked down the steps. “You, Sir, are as bad as the children when it comes to pastries.”

“Have you not tasted Carly’s cookies?” I asked as we walked across the yard.

“Lots of times. Wait until Christmas.”

“What happens at Christmas?”

He stopped by the neatly stacked wood and turned to me with another warm smile. “Gingerbread, pumpkin, and snicker doodles.”

“Snicker doodles. My mom makes the best snicker doodles.”

“My mom’s special was gingersnaps,” Archie said.

I watched him for a moment as we gathered the firewood. “Do you miss it?”

“Hmm?”

“Home.”

“All the time. I’d like to say it gets better, but it doesn’t. At least it hasn’t for me.” He glanced up briefly. “Not yet anyway.”

*****

A while later Archie and I sat at the kitchen table with Carly drinking coffee—milk for Archie, and nibbling on soft molasses cookies. “These are delicious, Carly. I might have to bring in firewood every night.”

Carly raised a curious brow and I heard Archie snickering as he stuffed his mouth full of cookie. “What in Sam-hill does helping Archie with the fire wood have to do with my cookies?” She switched her gaze to Archie who was looking away as he sipped his milk. Suddenly she started laughing and Archie finally looked around giving me a sheepish grin.

“Uh, thanks for helping me.”

That was the first time I saw the playful side of the young pastor. It wasn’t something that happened often, but when it did, it was always refreshing.


	5. Chapter Five

Winters in the mountains were unpredictable and sometimes violent. That first year, I feared that I may never see another spring. The snow fell in thick, heavy blankets making it impossible to have school (or church for that matter) throughout the month of January and most of February. Archie managed to have small services at the mission house every Sunday for those who braved the weather to worship, and I made an effort to tutor the children who lived there.

Over the months that I had lived on the ridge, I had grown close to the people with whom I lived. They were almost like a second family to me. Carly was much like a mother. Although we were the same age, she treated me like a child sometimes; often giving advice whether I needed it or not. We spent many nights sitting by the hearth, talking. She probably knew me better than anyone. She certainly knew more than I’d intended to let her know. Of course, she wasn’t judgmental. She would simply smile and tell me I had a good soul. It took me a long time to understand just what she’d meant by that.

I had grown considerably closer to the young pastor as well. He was, in a way the little brother that I never had, but in another way he was something else. At times, I felt like I needed to protect him; even when it was obvious that he could have been my protector. He knew those mountains and those people better that I could have ever hoped for. There were times when I would be at my wits end with the children because they were being especially cantankerous, and Archie would step in to lend a hand. He was a Godsend, and I was grateful.

*****

One blustery evening in March, I was traveling home from the school. I had taken a different route than I usually did. It was simply because I was cold and I knew the other way would take longer. This way took me out by Adam’s place and as I was riding by I noticed him sweeping the snow from his porch.

“Teacher!” I heard as I rode past the small cottage that Adam called home. An amused smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I turned Midnight in the direction of the house. “You do know that’s my profession and not my name. Right?”

A brilliant smile curled Adam’s lips upward and he shrugged his shoulders. “It got your attention didn’t it?”

I then climbed down from Midnight’s back, holding loosely to his reigns. “How are you today Mr. Lambert?”

“I’ve known better days. And you?”

“I’m well.”

“I was just about to make myself some tea. Would you care to join me?”

“Of course, thank you.” I made my way up the few steps that lead to Adam’s front door after tethering Midnight to porch post. Adam graciously invited e inside, saying something about tea time alone these days being dreary.

The inside of the cottage was warm and dimly lit—mostly by the fire burning in the fireplace. Adam took my coat as I shrugged out of it and I found it quite gentlemanly of him. “Thank you,” I mumbled while taking in my surroundings. There were a lot of items—trinkets generally—sitting about. I assumed they were from his travels. “You’ve traveled quite a bit, haven’t you?”

He smiled while hanging the cast iron tea kettle on the hook above the open fire. “Places that you can only imagine.” He walked back to where I was still standing and gestured to a chair. “Please, have a seat.”

“You’re quite unlike anyone I’ve ever met around here. It leads me to assume that you are from elsewhere; a large city perhaps?”

“Baltimore,” he replied and from there, the conversation began.

I began to learn so much about the man that so many thought to be peculiar. We spoke of his travels and both of our homes. By then he had mentioned Kris a few times. I couldn’t help but notice how his eyes lingered on a portrait that sat on the table next to his chair each time.

“Is that him?” I finally asked after the third or fourth time.

“Yes. We were in England when that was taken. We had just had the pleasure of seeing a show at the Buxton Opera House. It was also our last expedition together.”

The melancholy in his voice made me feel a little ill at ease. “I’m… I’m sorry for your loss. I can see that he was very important to you.”

“Important?” Adam asked with just a hint of a smile on his lips. “Haven’t you heard? Kris was my lover.”

To be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to mention that piece of gossip, so it threw me off a little. “I…I’ve heard that, yes. I just assumed it was gossip like half of the other things you hear in these parts.”

Adam tilted his head in a nod, agreeing with the gossip. “Ah, the old maids do love to gossip, don’t they?” He sighed. “But in this case, I’m here to tell you they were right.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t that I had an issue with it. I’d heard of such men back in Kentucky, but never met anyone willing to admit it. “Is that why…”

“Archie?”

“Yeah. I’ve only revealed the truth to a few people. The rest of them are only speculating. I must say it’s fun to watch the way they shy away, whispering behind their hands and staring.”

By this time the water had began to boil and Adam got up to make the tea. I remained seated in the old worn armchair just letting everything that I’d knew and just learned about Adam Lambert paint a picture in my mind.

“I made some fresh gingerbread,” Adam’s voice broke through my thoughts. “Would you like a piece?”

“Yes, please.”

He smiled as he handed me the hot, steaming cup of tea. “Are you uncomfortable, David?”

I shook my head. “No. Not at all.” It was true. I wasn’t uncomfortable at all. If anything, sitting there in Adam’s little shanty, I felt the most comfortable that I had since I’d come to the ridge.

“Good,” he walked away once more. I figured he was going to get the gingerbread. Once he was back, he set a plate of gingerbread on the small wood-block table between us. “So why aren’t you hightailing it out of here?”

“I don’t know.”

Adam studied me for a moment while I took a careful sip of tea. I could feel his eyes on me and when I glanced up, he nodded knowingly. “You know, Reverend Archie preaches against us.”

“Us?” I asked feeling more than a little nervous about the way he said that.

“People like you and I.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he gave me a confused, but apologetic look. “Am I mistaken?”

I didn’t answer him at first. It wasn’t because I didn’t want to. No. It was because I didn’t really know how to answer him. “I… I don’t know.”

I almost expected him to laugh, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled understandingly. “I see.”

We sat there in silence for a few minutes just eating some of the warm gingerbread and sipping tea. “Adam?” I finally ventured. “How did you… how did you know that you were uh, different?”

A fond smile formed on his lips and his eyes shined with adoration. “I met Kris.”

“And you just knew?”

“Not at first,” he affirmed. “The closer we became as friends, the more I began to realize that I was looking at him in a way that should have been reserved for a woman.” He sighed and set his teacup down on the table next to the plate of gingerbread. “But no woman ever made me feel like Kris did.”

I nodded thoughtfully. I couldn’t admit it at the time, but I knew what he meant. Before I moved to Pine Ridge, I’d always wondered if I was different or if there was something wrong with me. I’d never really been interested a woman. While my own schoolmates were courting and talking about despicable things they were doing with the women at the local brothel, I was more concerned about my studies.

I’d put it behind me for the most part, figuring that I was just not interested, but then I joined the mission and laid my eyes up on one of God’s most gorgeous creations. Of course, the more I was around him, the more I found myself wondering.

“Have you ever felt the weight of another man’s kiss?” Adam asked suddenly and I gasped in surprise.

“N-no.”

“It’s so different from that of a woman.”

“Have you,” I didn’t want to be rude, but my curiosity was getting the best of me and Adam didn’t seem to mind sharing. “Have you kissed many men? I mean, after… after Kris?”

“Many? No. After Kris died I went to Canada for a few months and there was a man who I thought could possibly fill the void in my heart, but he was a coward, and looking back I don’t think he was the right one. He was only my second. There has been a third, but that time it was a mistake and greatly inappropriate.”

“Oh.” I didn’t ask for further information. I sensed that if he wanted to tell me more, he would. He didn’t. He picked up another small piece of gingerbread and changed the subject.

“Gingerbread was his favorite. That’s why I made it. Today would have been his birthday, and I was celebrating. I’m glad I didn’t have to do it alone.”

I could feel goose bumps prickling at my skin as I realized that Adam was still very much in morning over the loss of his love. I felt so much sympathy for him in that moment. “I…”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything, David. It’s something I do every year. He was such a vibrant soul he wouldn’t want me to be sad on the day of his birth, so it’s the one day a year when I’m not.”

I was deeply moved by this man’s unyielding dedication so many years after Kristopher’s unfortunate passing. I wondered if the people of Pine Ridge would see him differently if they knew how kind and loving he was. Would it matter them still that he wasn’t right in the eyes of the church?

I stayed there for a while longer and we talked more about Kris and more about his travels. Then I thanked him for his hospitality and stood to leave. It was late and I needed to be heading back to the mission before I lost all chance at getting there before dark.

“No need to thank me, Mr. Cook. It was nice having someone to share this evening with. So all the thanks are to you.”

I smiled and reached out to shake his hand. “It was my pleasure.”

As we walked to the door and he fetched my coat from the hook on the wall, he told me that if I ever needed to talk to him about my ‘life’ or if I needed his advice I could stop by any time. For that I was grateful. It was good to have someone who I could talk to about things that even I myself was unsure of.

*****

By the time I reached the mission, it was a few minutes past dark so I took Midnight to the stable and settled him in for the night before heading up to the house. Archie was sitting in the rocking chair on the porch reading the Bible as I walked up the steps. I smiled as he glanced up and closed the thick, worn book. “Good evening, Archie.”

“Cook,” he said with a nod. “Have a late evening at the schoolhouse?”

“Uh, No. I was on my way home and Adam invited me in for tea.”

“Oh. Adam.”

I couldn’t help but notice the slight bitterness in his voice as he said his name and his eyes seemed to darken just a bit. “Yes. He’s a very kind man.”

The only reaction I got from the young reverend was a curt nod as he stood. “Carly saved dinner for you. She was beginning to worry when you didn’t show.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wor…”

“Just consider letting her know the next time you plan to _have tea_ with the likes of that man.”

And with that, Archie pulled the front door open and disappeared through it leaving me flabbergasted.


	6. Chapter Six

A week or more after the night I’d had tea with Adam, I was sitting by the fire, reading poems that I had asked the older children to write earlier that day when Carly came storming out of the kitchen. “David, could you help Archie set the table?” She asked as she continued on, wiping her hands on her apron. “Little Tommy Joe done went and fell out of a tree.”

I stood up, quite startled. “Is he ok?” I asked, but Carly was already gone.

“He’ll be fine,” Archie said from the kitchen door. “Just a few cuts and scrapes.” He must have understood the look on my face because he began to laugh softly. “Carly is in such an uproar because she told him not to be climbing the trees while there is still ice on them.”

“Oh.” I then gathered my things and put the students’ work into a neat stack before going to help Archie set the table as Carly had asked. “What are we having tonight?”

“Stew, I believe.”

I nodded, happy with the night’s choice of meal and picked up the silver to begin placing a set next to every plate in which Archie was setting on the table. After a moment or two of being in the kitchen I began to smell something strange. “Is there something burning?”

Archie stopped what he was doing and sniffed the air until he caught a whiff of the same thing I smelled. “Carly’s biscuits!” he set the remaining plates down and headed off towards the oven.

I yelled, seeing what about to happen, but it was too late. Archie had already grabbed the handle of the cast iron oven door, yelping as it burned his hand. “Oh my Lord!” I dropped the silver on the table and ran to him, taking his hand in mine to inspect the damage. I felt him tense upon contact and I looked up to see him staring at me with surprised eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already jerking his hand away uttering that he was fine.

“Are you sure? Let me see.” I reached for his hand again, but he pulled away.

“I’m fine, David. I barely touched it.”

Just then Carly came in and asked what the ruckus was about. Archie was the first to answer while I went about getting a hand towel from the hook near the stove and taking the scorched biscuits out of the oven. “Your biscuits were burning. I went to get them out, but I grabbed the handle with my bare hand…”

“Oh Archie!” She was by his side before he even had a chance to say anymore. “Look at that,” she exclaimed, as she lifted his wounded hand. “Archie, what were you thinking.” She pulled him over to the table and set him down in a chair. “Sit there while I get some salve and something to wrap that with.”

I set the pan of biscuits on top of the stove and then turned back to see Archie sitting in the chair, holding his hand, and looking somewhat miserable. I debated with myself on whether or not I should try to help him again while Carly was off looking for the salve and bandages. I wasn’t sure if he would accept my help anyway, but he looked too pitiful and I had to at least try.

He looked up at me as I once again took his hand into mine and pressed a cold wet cloth to the reddened area. “Just let me do this. It will help,” I stated without emotion.

“Thank you,” he said a moment later once the burning had obviously subsided a little. “I guess it was worse than I thought.”

“Hmm, yeah. Looks like it.”

I held the cloth on his hand until Carly returned with the salve and bandages. “Thank you, David. I think I’ve got it from here. Could you check on the stew please?”

I did as asked while Carly took care of Archie’s hand. Then I finished setting the table and called the children in for dinner.

*****

The following day I was asked to accompany Archie on a trip up to the O’Brien’s. One of the children was ill and they’d sent word with Michael that they’d like for Archie to visit. He was more than willing to make the trip, but with Michael already out on another medical call; he would have to make the trip alone. I didn’t hesitate to join him on the trip. I’d wanted to visit with little Mattie O’Brien for a while at that point, but had never made it back there since the day I’d been traveling with Jason.

“You and Mr. Lambert have become close.”

Archie had been talking the whole time that we’d been riding along the river. He was talking mostly about church and the plans he had for the next sermon so I hadn’t been expecting that statement to come about. “He’s a good friend,” I replied honestly. I had visited with Adam a few more times since that first night and he was always good company.

“Rumors are bound to spread.”

“Don’t they always?” I asked in return.

“They will accuse you of lying with him.”

“Whoa…” I pulled on Midnight’s reigns and brought him to a halt.

Archie’s horse took a few more steps before stopping also. “David?”

“I can assure you, Reverend. I am not lying with anyone.”

“I’m not the one you will have to convince.”

“Is this why you asked me to accompany you on this trip? So you could warn me of what people might say about my friendship with Adam?”

“Not entirely. Though, it did make my decision a little more clear.”

“I do not judge. It is not my place or anyone else’s for that matter. You of all people should know that. Adam is a friend and I will treat him as such until he himself gives me good reason not to.”

“And what about me, David? Am I your friend?”

“Of course!” I replied without really understanding his question.

“Well then. If you value our friendship at all, you won’t go around being in cohorts with that man.” I wasn’t sure how to react to that. I hadn’t been expecting to have to choose between the two of them. When I didn’t speak, Archie assumed that I was not going to and began again.

"Look, David. I don't want it to be that way, but I can't look like I'm condoning Adam's ways."

"What does that have any...?"

"I'm just warning you."

*****

We spoke very little for the remainder of the trip and afterwards I went straight back into my lesson plans for the upcoming week of school. I was in my room when I heard a firm knock on the door. I knew immediately that it was Carly. "Come in," I said, giving her permission to enter.

It was late in the evening so she had with her a candle that she set on the small night table next to my own candle that had all but gone out. She took a seat on the edge of the bed near where I was sitting in my arm chair. "You look upset."

"Do I?"

"Yes. You're unusual quietness has had me puzzled all day long. I can only assume that it has something to do with your recent trip up to the O’Brien’s."

I nodded. There was no use in lying to Carly. She would eventually figure it out. She always did. "It seems as though I have a decision to make."

"What kind of decision?"

"A tough one." I looked at her, furrowing my brow as a thought crossed my mind. "How is that you can keep company with both Archie and Adam and have no one utter a word?"

She smiled warmly. "Well I'm sure it has a little to do with the fact that I have always made sure that people knew where I stand on such matters. To each their own is how I've always saw it."

"But don't people talk?"

"Of course they do!" Carly bellowed. "People always talk."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Oh, it used to, but I know who I am and I'm not going to change to please anyone. God and I have a good relationship and that is all that I worry about." She studied me for a moment while I pondered her words further. "Who is talking, David?"

"No one. I was afore warned."

"By whom?"

"Archie..."

I think it may have shocked her because her eyes grew wide and she blinked a couple of times before speaking again. "Archie? What did he say?"

I sighed heavily. "Only that he couldn't befriend someone who might be accused of lying with Adam."

"What non-sense!" Carly was up and out of the room before I could speak another word. I had no choice but to get up and follow her with the hope of catching her before she did or said something dire.

I was too late though. She'd already started yapping before I could get into the living room. When I got there, Archie was standing in front of Carly with wide eyes and as soon as he saw me, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the front door.

"Lower your voice, Carly. The children are going to hear you!" He was scolding her as he grabbed my arm also, pulling me with them.

To my surprise, the fiery Irish woman closed her mouth until we were outside. However, that silence didn't last long once she stepped foot on to the hardwood floor of the front porch. "I can't believe you, a man of your stature, would say something like that to another human being! We are all created equal in the eyes of our Lord. Are we not?"

"I said it for his own good!" Archie exclaimed, raising his voice slightly.

He glared at me when he spoke, and I knew he was upset with me for telling Carly. At that moment, if I had it to do over or if I had known she would react like that, I would not have told her. However, at the same time, I was hearing Archie say that it was for my own good. “My own good, Archie?” I asked in disgust. “No, Reverend Archuleta. You did it for your own benefit. God forbid the congregation see one little flaw in your ways. Well I’m sorry, but Adam Lambert is a good man. He is kind and gentle and is more of a friend to me than you could ever be as long as you keep worrying about what other people will say.”

Archie gasped and I could see his throat working to swallow hard as he stared at me in shock for a moment before speaking again. “I have to live by God’s word and teach it to others in the best way that I know how.”

“And teaching them that it’s ok to condemn others just because of how they choose to live is the best way you know how?”

“You know as well as I do that the fornication that Adam Lambert committed with Kristopher and Lord only knows who else is wrong. It’s not acceptable by any means. It’s vile and disgraceful.”

“You make it sound like he’s an animal.”

“Just as well,” Archie retorted.

“Gentlemen!” Carly finally interrupted. “That is enough!”

I glanced at her momentarily before turning to leave them both on the porch. I couldn’t stand there and have Archie say those things to me. It hurt too much and it angered me to the point I felt as if I could be violent. Perhaps it wouldn’t have bothered me so much if I hadn’t taken the accusations personally. How could I not though? Adam and I were two of the same. I was sure of it.

*****

Three weeks passed before Archie and I spoke again. I kept busy with my lessons and even ventured over to Michael’s to see if I could lend a hand with anything because I’d heard he was rather busy. I’d become much stronger when it came to seeing blood and he had taught me a few things about how to treat certain illnesses. As it were, he was grateful for my assistance in those three weeks. All together we had three births, a gunshot wound, and five children who were gravely ill. It was truly exhausting. I couldn’t imagine doing it alone.

I was just returning to the mission late one evening when I saw the good reverend standing by the stable doors. I dismounted and walked the rest of the way with Midnight. I was trying to avoid confrontation again; even though not speaking to him was breaking my heart. I nodded to him as we walked by. It was the courteous thing to do.

As I was brushing Midnight’s coat and he was eating some grain, I heard footsteps walking towards us. I sighed and continued brushing my horse, talking to him in gentle tones as I did so.

“David?”

I looked up, seeing him standing by the stall door. “Archie.”

“I miss you.”

I had to fight the urge to laugh at that statement so I just smiled. “Well that is unfortunate.”

“David…”

“What, Archie? Nothing has changed in the past three weeks. I’m still friends with Adam. You’re still convinced that being seen with me will tarnish your image. Nothing has changed.”

“I’m sorry,” Archie said softly. “I should not have said the things that I did.”

I stopped brushing Midnight for a moment to really look at him. I noticed how upset he truly looked. With a heavy sigh, I put the brush down and grabbed the blanket to put over Midnight’s back. “You confuse me, Archie.”

Archie gave me a sorrowful look before reaching up to help spread the wool cover over my beloved horse. “Carly helped me see what I was doing. I like being friends with you, David. I don’t want to let something like a disagreement over Adam Lambert get in the way of that.”

“What if people talk about you or worse yet, what if they stop coming to your services?”

“I have to have faith that they won’t. I still believe that Adam’s ways are sinful and immoral, but I will try not to share that opinion with you anymore. Just please stop avoiding me.”

I would be lying if I said that the slight strain in his voice didn’t make me feel a little better about the whole situation. For some reason, knowing that Archie enjoyed my company enough to be willing to quiet his opinions in order to have it brought a smile to my face.


	7. Chapter Seven

As winter ended and spring faded into summer, my friendship with Archie began to grow stronger. He kept his promise and did not share his opinion of Adam with me as he would have before; even when I brought him up in conversation or spoke to him in passing. Often times, though, he would not hesitate to change the subject. I tried not to talk about him too much, but as my friendship with Archie flourished, so did my friendship with Adam.

I was not surprised when some of the conversations I had with Adam began to spark my imagination. I found myself daydreaming about certain things and a certain person more often than not. I had no idea what I was going to do about my situation.

I wasn’t sure what made me go to Adam’s that evening with the mindset that I had, but it’s force was strong and he’d offered to help me out with anything I needed. I’m not sure if it was just plain curiosity or the need I felt, fueled by being around the most remarkable person I’d ever met. Either way, I wanted to learn. I was ready to learn.

“David?” Adam asked when he opened the door to see me standing there. I knew he could sense that something was up by the way he looked at me. It wasn’t often that I visited him after dark.

“Show me.” That was all I had to say, and I knew by the fire in his eyes that he understood. He didn’t say anything at first. The only thing he did was step aside, letting his door open further.

Once I was inside, he closed the door and slid the lock into place. I stood in the middle of the front room sure that I looked every bit as nervous as I felt. Ever since the day that Adam told me about the pleasures of making love to another man, I’d been curious. I knew that I wanted to experience it someday, but I also knew that the person that I wanted to experience it with would never allow it to happen. So I came to the one that I knew would.

He leaned against the door for a moment just looking at me with an intense stare. Then he came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. “Are you sure about this, David?”

I nodded, looking into his eyes as flames flickered in the fireplace, casting luminous shadows all about the room. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. I wanted to at least know what it was like and if anyone could give me that, it was Adam. I closed my eyes as he moved both hands up my neck to cup my face gently. The first touch of his lips against mine was soft and sweet, much like a woman’s lips—and yes, I had kissed a few ladies—but there was something different; something powerful and new. As he moved both of us gracefully towards the other room, his kisses became harder, more passionate. I whimpered audibly against his mouth, feeling the soft caress of his tongue sliding into mine. It was a beautiful start to a night that I would not soon forget.

*****

When I awoke, tiny slivers of sunlight beamed into the room and I felt the solidity of a body behind me; arms wrapped tightly around me. Adam had been right. The whole experience was magical almost. I couldn’t stop my mind from wanting to think about what it would be like to make Archie feel the same way Adam had made me feel just hours before.

“He’s never going to love you back.” I heard Adam’s sleep filled voice murmur as he pulled me even closer in the warm feather bed.

“Who?” I asked, quietly.

“Archie,” Adam replied knowingly.

“How did…”

“I know these things,” Adam said. “And you whispered his name a couple of times last night.”

With a flushed face, I turned over to face a smiling Adam. “I’m sorry.”

He only shrugged. “It’s ok. I understand. Archie is…”

“Beautiful,” I finished for him.

“Yeah, he is,” Adam agreed. “But this way of life is not for him. His duty to the church is much more important.”

“Adam?”

“Yeah?” He asked while lazily stroking my hair.

“Did something happen between the two of you?”

“Hmm,” Adam sighed. “We had a… a disagreement.”

“What about?”

“My way of life basically. If you really want to know, I think Archie should be the one to tell you about it.”

I knew that would probably never happen because as I mentioned before, Archie didn’t talk about Adam unless it was to ridicule him in some way, and since he promised he wouldn’t, he didn’t. It irritated me, but it also made me even more curious. I curled a little more into Adam’s warmth and sighed contentedly. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, David,” Adam replied huskily. “If you ever need a reminder of what it’s like, I’d be more than happy to show you again.”

I smiled and leaned forward to touch his lips with my own. He’d been right. It was different from kissing a woman. I knew that I liked kissing him more than I had ever liked kissing a woman. I also knew that I would have given anything at that moment to be able to feel the warmth of Archie’s lips beneath mine, just as I was feeling Adam’s.

*****

The next time I saw Adam, he was heading out to Michael’s place. I was sitting on the porch of the mission house with Archie and Carly. We were discussing plans for the church picnic that would be held the following Sunday after services.

He rode up to the porch, smiling brightly as his horse came to a halt. “Good morning,” he said with a tip of his hat. Carly was the first to bid him a good morning followed by myself and finally Archie. “I am going up to Michael’s place. Is there anything I can bring back for you?”

“Why, yes,” Carly said as she started to stand up. “I need some more of the herbs that Michael dried for me. I also have a bottle of cough syrup that needs refilled. The nights are getting colder and I am most certain that the children will be catching it sooner or later. I’ll go fetch the bottle.”

“Would you care for some company?” I asked. “I’ve been meaning to go up and visit with Michael for a while now.”

“Sure,” Adam replied, glancing at Archie. “The more the merrier. How about you Reverend?”

“No thank you,” Archie told him, his lips forming a tight line. “I have things to do here.”

“I’ll go get Midnight,” I said as I too stood. I gave Archie an apologetic smile, but I knew it didn’t matter. He wasn’t pleased that I was going with Adam.

Adam got down from his horse and started to walk with me to the barn, but he turned to Archie first. “Will you tell Carly that I will pick up the bottle on our way back from the stables?” He grinned when Archie nodded and stood to go inside. “He really doesn’t like me,” Adam said as he turned back around.

“Stop taunting him,” I scolded. I was sure that had been Adam’s only intention when he asked Archie to join us.

After I saddled Midnight and the two of us rode back up to the house, Carly was the only one there waiting for us. She smiled warmly as she handed the bottle to Adam. “Thank you. This will save me a trip up there on Saturday.”

“It’s my pleasure, Carly. Anytime you need anything all you have to do it let me know.”

She nodded and turned back towards the house. “You gentlemen have a safe trip and give Michael my regards.”

Adam was laughing softly as he put the small glass medicine bottle in his saddlebag. The look I gave him must have been enough to have him explain. “I do not know why those two have never courted.”

“Courted?” I asked bewildered. “Michael and Carly?”

“Yes. I think they would fare well together.”

I had never thought about it before, but since he mentioned it, I could see it. “Oh.”

When we left the mission house and headed into the mountains for Michael’s place, it was just before noon. It was getting dark when we finally returned back to the house. Adam insisted on helping me put Midnight in for the night. “You don’t have to help me,” I told him as I unbuckled the straps on the saddle.

“I know,” he said with a smile. “But maybe I want to.”

Who was I to argue? So I tossed him a brush and picked up my own.

*****

As I sat in church on the following Sunday morning, I started getting a bad feeling about the sermon. If I knew Archie as well as I thought I did, he was about to preach on a subject that was close to my own heart. He did not disappoint.

Fifteen minutes later, I felt anger surging though my veins as he stood up there reading from Leviticus. It was me that he looked to as he recited chapter twenty; verse thirteen by heart. “ _And if a man lie with mankind, as with womankind, both of them have committed abomination. They shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them_.” And I wondered if he somehow knew. Surely, if he did, he would have said something before then. He would have confronted me about it. I believe this to be true because Archie was not one to just let things like that go unattended.

I sent him an icy glare and he quickly looked away, stumbling slightly over his next words. I sat through the rest of the service simply because I did not want to create a spectacle by getting up to leave in the middle of Archie’s sermon. However, once he had finished and made the announcement about the picnic that was being held directly after church, I left.

As I walked away from the church, I looked back and noticed Archie watching me. It made me feel unnerved, so I turned my head and kept walking.

School would be starting before long, so I decided to use my free time to start cleaning the school house. Of course, that idea would have been frowned upon by Reverend Archuleta as well; with it being the Sabbath and all. I didn’t care though. It was as if my fate were already decided anyhow. I was bound for hell and failed to see how not working on Sunday would make a difference.


	8. Chapter Eight

I was still working hours later when Archie showed up. I was in the midst of wiping down the blackboard when I heard footsteps coming up the steps that led into the one room building. I turned to see who had joined me and wasn’t at all surprised to see him standing there. It was with good judgment that I went back to my task without uttering a single word to him.

“We missed you at the picnic,” he said as he walked across the hardwood floor.

“Did you?” I asked rather coldly. Archie confused me more than anyone I’d ever met. I honestly didn’t feel like dealing with him at that moment. No matter how much I cared for him, his words had cut me and knowing that he had directed them right at me hurt even worse. “I find that hard to believe. You couldn’t possibly want someone like me ruining your good reputation in front of the whole congregation.”

“What does that…?”

“You preached an enlightening service this morning, Reverend. Care to elaborate on why you quoted Leviticus 20:13 to me?”

Frowning, Archie crossed his arms over his chest. “Because I wanted to make sure you understood what it means.”

“Oh.” I put the cloth that I had been using down on my desk as I finally turned to face him completely. “You were just making sure that I know the Bible says I’ll go to hell if I…”

“Not you,” he argued. “I was speaking of your rogue companion, Mr. Lambert. Have you ever heard the saying ‘if you run with wolves, you’ll howl with them?’ He can be of no good to you, David Cook. He will lead you down the wrong path, and you will find yourself lost in Satan’s unholy realm.” He tossed his arms in the air, raving like only he could do. “You… you spend so much time with him. It’s only a matter of time before he… Before he makes his move. That is, if he already hasn’t. I can only imagine what was going on in the barn the other night.”

“What?” I asked outraged by the accusation Archie had just thrown my way.

“I know you were home from Michael’s almost an hour before you came back up to the house. I also know that Adam was with you.”

“We were talking,” I informed him. “Not that it is any or your business what I do or with whom I do it. I do not like having to defend myself, Archie.”

“If you did not spend so much time with him, you would not have to defend yourself. I cannot understand why you would want to be around him as often as you are. He is as wicked human being and to be associated with the likes of him is despicable.”

Finally, I’d had enough of hearing about how terrible Adam was and how bad I was for calling him a friend. I was upset with Archie for being so judgmental and for bringing it up even after he said he wouldn’t. “Fine!” I shouted probably a bit louder than I should have. “You want to know why I spend so much time with him?”

Archie was quiet, his eyes were wide with surprise, most likely because I had yelled at him. In all the time that I’d lived there, I had never really yelled; not at him.

“I spend time with him because he doesn’t judge me for what I am. I’m more like Adam that you think.” I made that confession without ever once thinking about everything that I stood to lose because of it.

“David, no,” Archie pleaded.

“I can’t help it, Archie. I didn’t choose to be this way. I never asked for it.”

“He has you confused,” Archie argued.

“No! I was like this before I even knew Adam. I just… Before, I came here, I had never met anyone to make me want to fall in love.”

If it were even possible, Archie’s face fell a little more and his eyes seemed to cloud over. “Y-you’re in love with him?”

“He’s not in love with me,” Adam interrupted as he walked up the front steps of the schoolhouse. Neither of us had even known he was around. “Perhaps if you would open your eyes as well as your heart and your mind, you would notice that our handsome teacher adores you.” Adam smiled at me as I stared at him with what I know was a look of complete horror on my face. “I could only wish for him to look at me in the same way he does you.”

Archie’s gaze went from Adam to me. I couldn’t quite read his expression though; it was a look that I had never seen on him before. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then he snapped it shut and turned to leave without as much as a glance back.

“Well,” Adam said once we were alone. “At least he didn’t shout fire and brimstone.”

I was too distraught to give him any reaction and simply sat down in the chair at my desk feeling quite peaked.

“It’s for the best,” Adam continued with a tinge of empathy in his voice. “There is simply no use in you pining away after someone you can never have.”

I nodded understandingly. I knew he was right, but that wasn’t all that weighed on my mind at that moment. Not only would I be damned to hell by the one person I’d ever thought myself capable of loving, but I would probably be shunned and not allowed to teach the children that I’d come to love so dearly.

*****

I sat in my room much later that night, penning a letter to my family back in Kentucky. I was thinking about packing up and moving back home at that point. I would never know how or where Adam found the strength to be who he was without a care. I couldn’t even imagine facing the locals with the secret that I’d kept for so long right out there for them all to know. Having Archie know the truth was bad enough.

Suddenly I heard loud, hurried footsteps rush into the house followed by Archie’s voice asking the children where I was. My heart began to pound in my chest as I heard his steps change direction and head for my room while telling the children to go back to their chores. I was in the midst of placing my pen back in the ink well when he appeared at my door. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there in the doorway, clenching and unclenching his fists as if he were torn and didn’t know which way to run.

“Archie?”

That was all I managed to say before he stepped further into the room and closed the door quietly, sliding the lock into place. “I… We… A word?”

“S-sure,” I said, still unsure what to make of this visit. “What is it?”

“What Adam said,” he asked, his voice cracking with raw emotion. “Is it… is it true, David?”

Closing my eyes for a moment, I swallowed, forcing the urge to be ill back down as I tried to breathe. “Archie, I’m sorry…” I finally said as I reopened my eyes to look at him still standing only inches away from me.

He looked away, refusing to meet my gaze at first, but then he looked back up and what I saw burning in those bright, almond-colored eyes was enough to surprise even the Father himself. Timidly, he moved a little closer to me and reached up to place a shaking hand on my cheek; his gentle touch making my eyes flutter shut once more. “I’m sorry too.” His voice was kind and undeniably small as he spoke. “I wish it could be different.”

Before I had a chance to respond, I felt the soft pressure of his lips on mine. I gasped in shock, but he remained still, holding his mouth to mine, moving his lips ever so gently over mine until I finally responded somewhat awkwardly.

His lips were soft and pliant against my own; much unlike anyone else’s. His taste was sweet and enticing just as I'd known it would be. He sighed contentedly when my hand brushed lightly against his cheek and tangled his own in my hair.

We stayed like that for several long moments just shyly brushing our lips against one another, savoring the unfamiliar essence.

Finally, he pulled his mouth away but rested his forehead against mine, his breathing a bit erratic. "I'm sorry... I just... he began as a stray tear spilled over his cheek. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he was gone; leaving me more perplexed that I'd been to begin with. By the time I got up to follow him, he was out of sight, but I had a pretty good idea where he was headed.

The moon was full, so I didn't need a light to find my way to the church. I got there just as he was going inside. I, myself stopped at the door leaning against the hard wooden frame as he dropped to his knees in front of the alter.

His first words, "father please forgive me," tore at my heart as I stood there listening to him pray. He asked for forgiveness and to be led back to the paths of righteousness and for sinners like me to be cleansed by the blood and forgiven for we know not the error of our ways. I had to stop listening at that point, and it was with a heavy heart that I turned to leave the church that night.   
  
*****

I didn't spend too much time at the mission for a few days. I figured avoidance would be the best way to go about things in the beginning, but then Sunday came and Carly was hurrying everyone out the door for church when she spotted me on the front porch sitting on the rocking chair.

"David?" She questioned as the last of few children rushed out the door. "Are you feeling well?"

I shook my head. It wasn't a lie. I hadn't been feeling well since the day I let Archie know the truth. "I think I'm going to drink some tea and go back to bed."

"Do you need someone to stay home with you?”

"No. I'll be fine. Enjoy services this morning."

"Very well then. I'm certain you will be missed."

I didn't bother commenting and Carly soon turned to run after the children who were already getting their Sunday clothes a mess as they romped around in the grass.

I sat there a while longer, just enjoying the early morning. There was still a light frost sticking to the leaves, the bright sunlight mad it glisten like the stars in the night sky. It's beauty reminded me of Archie. Of course. What else would I possibly think of when the word beautiful came to mind? I sighed, feeling ashamed of my own feelings. Why did it have to be this way?

It wasn't long before I heard the gently clopping of hooves on the crisp fallen leaves. I looked up to see who my unexpected visitor was.

"Why teacher, are you playing hooky on this fine Sunday morning?"

I smiled halfheartedly at my friend. "Good morning, Adam."

"Good morning. Why aren't you at church?"

"I have a feeling that I'm no longer welcome there. You know, it's the whole lusting after the preacher thing that is frowned upon."

Adam sighed heavily. "I'm about to head out for a picnic near the river. It's how I like to spend my Sunday mornings when the weather isn't bad. It gives me a sense of being alone with God; even if everyone else thinks he hates me. Would you like to join me?"

I'd never known that about Adam. I had assumed that he bought into what everyone else believed and hand no relationship at all with God. "You know, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” I said as I stood up to go with him.


	9. Chapter Nine

The time I spent with Adam on his little picnic with God, gave me a slightly new opinion of him. To be completely honest, I had not given him enough credit. He was a very smart person. His travels and will to be taught served him very well.

While we spent the entire morning sitting on a blanket secluded in a little alcove cut into the chilly river bank, he shared with me his beliefs and pointed out scriptures that were very meaningful to him. It was somewhat enlightening; otherwise, we shared a lot of the same views.

I told him about what had happened with Archie. He was the only person that I could possibly trust with that information and it was eating away at me like the plague, so I had to talk to someone about it.

“He’s conflicted, David.”

“So am I.”

“Maybe it would do you both well if you were to spend some time apart.”

I snorted at his statement. “That’s impossible to do when you live in under the same roof.”

“I know,” Adam said thoughtfully. “But it would help.”

I nodded in agreement. A few days away from him would help me get things back into perspective. The entire night sort of threw me off.

“You could stay at my place if you wanted.” He then chuckled, realizing the absurdity of what he’d just suggested. “Oh my God! That was a terrible idea! What would people say?” He looked at me with wide eyes and a horrid expression on his face. I had to laugh.

He was right though. We would be the topic of discussion all over the ridge. “I have a feeling it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“So,” Adam suddenly turned to face me more fully. “Was Reverend Archie a good kisser?”

I was so astounded by the sudden change of subject and how playful Adam had suddenly became that I could do little more than stare at him slack-jawed for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “Um… Well…”

It was inevitable where that conversation led.

As Adam’s hand curled around the back of my neck and his lips lifted from mine after sharing a long, satisfying kiss, a slow smile formed on his lips. “Aw, teacher… do we really care about what people say?”

I was shaking my head as I took the lead and eased Adam down on the blanket. “It’s becoming less of a habit.”

*****

Having just crawled out of my makeshift bed in the corner of the front room, I wondered over to the small table and sat down in front of the steaming cup of tea that Adam had placed there. "Thank you."

He smiled, dropping into the chair across from me. "Flapjack?"

"Uh, no thanks."

“You sure? I made the maple syrup myself…”

I grinned over the brim of my cup. “Is there anything that you can’t do?”

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders modestly as he cut into his own stack of pancakes. “Well there is one thing that I can’t seem to do no matter how hard I try.”

“And what would that be, Mr. Lambert?”

He paused, looking at me rather affectionately, but before he could answer, there was a quiet knock on the door. Adam raised a brow, not used to many visitors, especially that early in the morning.

I continued to drink my tea while he got up to answer the door. I was surprised when I heard Archie's voice asking if I was there. Adam told him that he hadn't seen me. Of course, that didn't dissuade Archie.

"Please don't lie to me, Adam. Midnight is in the corral with Prince."

Adam leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Maybe I'm just watching the horse for him."

I couldn't help the smile that curled on the corner of my mouth as I took one more sip of tea. Archie would have to try a lot harder if he planned to get Adam to crack. I didn't want him to go through that much torture though. "It's ok, Adam," I said as I got up to join them at the door.

Adam gave me a concerned look, but walked back to the table where we’d been sitting. Archie stared up at me for a moment before finally asking me to step outside with him.

"No," Adam interrupted, shoving one more bite of pancake into his mouth before he put on his coat. "I have to go feed and brush the horses. You can stay in here if you like."

I could tell that Archie was thankful for the suggestion so I stepped back into the small room while Archie came inside, passing Adam on his way out.

"Carly has been worried about you," was the first thing he said. "It's been three days, David. No one knew where you were. Carly said you missed services Sunday because you weren't feeling well. We thought something terrible might have happened."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I missed services Sunday because I knew I wouldn't be welcome."

"You're always welcome at church," Archie said adamantly.

"Just like Adam, right?"

"Have I not invited him to church on many occasions?"

"Only to give yourself a reason to preach against men like us."

"You are not the same as Adam Lambert." Archie hissed; a look of pure determination on his face. "Adam is indecent and immoral. He's corrupting you just like he tried to corrupt me."

My jaw fell and I gaped openly at that bold accusation. "What are you talking about?"

"When I first got here; yes, Adam saved my life and yes, I am grateful to him, but he also did so much more than save me." He stared at me, his eyes shining brightly with resentment. "One day not long before I was to travel up to the mission house," he trailed off for a moment before continuing with an entirely different thought. "Adam and I had grown close and I trusted him. We were just talking and the next thing I knew, we were kissing and... And I felt things that I'd never felt before; things that should not be felt with another man."

By this time, the young pastor was pacing around the room, flinging his arms in the air as he talked up a storm. I got the feeling that this was the first time he had ever mentioned his encounter with Adam. He probably needed to tell someone. It wasn’t healthy to keep things like that locked up inside for a long time; especially if it bothered you that much. I could attest to that without a doubt. If you didn’t it would eventually eat at you until you went crazy.

"Thank the good Lord that I came to my senses and put an end to it before it went too far."

"By kissing you, Adam was trying to corrupt you?"

"Exactly! And that is what is happening to you, Cook. You know you don't want to be like him. I didn't either, but his wicked kisses stirred something inside of me and I did want it at that moment. I wanted it because it felt so good and... and..."

"Adam has never laid a hand on me that I didn't want; that I didn't ask for," I said flatly. "I was like this before I came to this Godforsaken place. Adam has been a complete gentleman."

"But..."

I shook my head. "You know you can't keep blaming Adam for this. Yes, maybe his initial kiss awakened you to that world, but you can't deny that you want it. You're just too afraid to accept that."

"I don't..." he started, but I was quick to cut him off once more.

"What about that night you kissed me? Was that Adam's fault too? I know it wasn't mine because you're the one who kissed me." I could tell that I’d struck a nerve because he gasped and stared at me in shock. “ _You_ kissed _me_ , Archie.”

"I... That..." he sunk dejectedly down into an old rickety chair next to the fireplace that had yet to burn out from the night before.

With a heavy sigh, I moved to stand behind him. I felt him quiver under my touch as I laid my hands on his shoulders. "Can you really tell me that you didn't want that as much as I did?"

He remained quiet, staring into the open flames that flickered against the brick chimney.

"Archie?"

"Why does it feel so right with you?" He asked meekly; his tone much softer than I'd ever heard it.

"Because," I whispered against his ear, "it's not wrong."

"But the Bible says..."

"A lot of things, Archie."

"I am a man of God. I am bound by faith to live and teach His word."

"And what do you get in return?"

"His love."

"But what about my love? Archie," I breathed slowly, letting him not only hear, but feel my words. "I love you." He didn't respond with words, but I felt him shaking as I slid my knuckles up along his neck, stopping just below his hair line. "Do you love me?"

"David," he whimpered, still obviously frightened by the idea of actually loving another man. "I... I care deeply about you. More than I've ever cared about anyone before," he finally admitted. "But I can't love you. Not in the way you want me to."

Furious with his answer, I began to pace about the small shack. "You can't? Or you won't?"

"Please understand…"

"I can't!" I shouted. I found myself suddenly on the floor in front of him, gripping desperately at his knees. "Why can't you see past your fears and see me Archie? See how much I love you?"

"I do see you, David. I see how much you care about me, but it's not right. I don't want you to be damned for eternity because of loving me or me for loving you. Why can't you see, David? This is for the best."

“Archie,” I tried once more as I felt my throat closing up with emotion. “Do you honestly think I would choose to love you knowing that according to your teachings I am doomed to burn in an eternal hell? Do you think I would want that?”

“I know you don’t want that, David. I don’t want that either. That’s why you have to be strong. You have to resist the temptation and ask God for forgiveness of those sins already committed.”

By this time Adam had returned. I only knew this because he was kneeling beside of me, pulling me into his arms and telling Archie that it was enough as I began to weep. "Shh..." he soothed while stroking my hair with gentle hands, but I couldn’t. It was just too painful. No one had ever made me feel like Archie did. Not even Adam. God knows it would have been so much easier if I had fallen for him instead.

Then as I buried my face against Adam’s chest, gasping for air and cursing the life I had been given, I heard Archie's voice once more; soft and timid as he got up to leave. "Please don't hate me for this, David.”


	10. Chapter Ten

The next few weeks were pure hell. School was about to begin again, but I didn't want to go back to the mission. Adam made me. He said that the longer I stayed away, the harder it would be for me to face once I finally had to. I knew deep down that he was right. I couldn’t hide from Archie forever. I had a duty to fulfill.

On the day I returned, Archie waited for me on the back porch, telling Carly that he needed to speak to me privately. I wondered if Carly was aware of what had really gone on or if she'd bought the story Adam told her about me staying with him so he could teach me about the land and how to survive off of it. I know, it wasn’t a very well thought out story, but it was the best we could come up with on such short notice.

Taking a deep breath, I finally worked up the courage to walk onto the back porch where Archie was leaning against a wooden post. "Archie," I said, trying not to let any kind of emotion show.

"David," he replied as he reached out to shake my hand. It was a friendly gesture and I was grateful for that. "How have you been?"

I nodded. “Well. And you?”

“I’ve been just as well,” he replied. “Can we talk for a few moments?”

“Of course,” I replied, still trying to remain unaffected.

He nodded in the direction of the stables. “Walk with me?”

I followed him off the porch, walking towards the stables. I didn’t speak. I was waiting for him to do so. We were almost at the horse barn when he finally spoke.

“I know that the last time I saw you, we didn’t part on good terms.” He sighed heavily as we came to a stop at the fence. He folded his arms across the top rail as he looked out over the valley. “I expect that things will never really be as they were for us because of things that were said and done.”

“No,” I replied honestly as I too rested against the fence. “I suppose not.”

“I hope that we can still remain civil towards each other.”

“That’s not an issue with me, Archie,” I replied.

“Just so you know,” he continued. “I haven’t spoken a word of this to anyone nor do I plan to.”

“But isn’t it your…”

“I know. I… I think God will understand.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded, but still didn’t look at me. “We are having another picnic after church on Sunday. Mostly for the kids since their summer is officially over. I hope you can…”

“Arch…” I said softly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Very well then.” He pushed away from the fence. “I’ve got to make a trip in to town with Michael so I’ll be gone for a few days.”

“I’ll make sure everything is taken care of around here,” I assured him.

He gave me a brisk nod and then turned to walk back towards the mission house.

*****

As predicted, my relationship with Archie plummeted. This time it was not just me doing the avoiding. I was saddened by this, but it was for the best. I’d finally come to accept that. In addition, I never once heard anything negative said about Adam. That was a bit refreshing.

One Friday evening, we were all still sitting around the dinner table when a loud rapping was heard at the front door. Archie got up to go check on it and I followed out of curiosity because the pounding at the door didn’t sound like a social call.

“Oh my Lord!” Archie screeched as he opened the door.

I ran the rest of the way to the front door and held it open as Tom Roark and his brother hauled the bloody bodies of Neal Tiemann and Monty Anderson into the front room of the mission house.

“What happened?” Archie asked, immediately helping them get the two men inside. “Carly!” He shouted as I went to grab some clean linen.

I overheard Tom telling Archie that Neal and Monty had met each other for a duel. “They’s been braggin’ ‘bout it for days. But none of us reckoned they’d be dumb enough to go through with it. I tried talkin’ them out of it, but they’re too darn stubborn to listen to anybody.”

“And they both been into the shine again,” Tom’s brother added.

“I can’t put anything past these two scoundrels,” Carly muttered as she went about assigning tasks for everyone. “How did they both end up getting shot?”

“Well, that’s the dumbest thing about it. They’s didn’t do it right! They’s aimed their rifles at each other and then counted to three!”

“We’ve got it from here, Tom. You two go get Michael,” Carly demanded as I told Alison to start boiling water and shredding some linen. I went to work on Monty whose wound was in his shoulder while Carly went to Neal who had a busted leg. The wounds were deep and bleeding heavily, but thankfully, they’d both been too drunk to aim accurately enough to damage any vital organs.

I didn’t even notice that Archie had left until he was running back into the house with Adam following directly behind him. “Good Lord,” Adam gasped as he took in the scene and quickly started helping Carly with Monty.

I sent a questioning glance towards Archie who was suddenly beside of me, adding extra cloth and pressure to Monty’s wound. He understood because he mumbled. “He knows almost as much about this as Michael.”

Hours later after Michael had arrived and we had managed to get both men patched up and sedated for a while, Carly made a pot of coffee and the five us sat in the front room resting and listening to all of Michael’s instructions for when Neal and Monty woke up. I still could not understand why any human being would want to be so violent towards another, but I was assured once again that it was the way of the mountain folk.

*****

Early the next morning, I awoke to a ruckus in the front room. I knew the voices to be those of Mr. Tiemann and Mr. Anderson. They were shouting at each other, and then I heard Carly’s voice scolding them for being so loud. “If you’re going to fight, you can at least wait until you’re healed and out of here. There are people trying to sleep in this house.”

“I’m still able to walk,” Monty growled. “I’m gettin’ out of here, and the next time I catch that trash on my land I’m just gonna shoot him!”

“Now, Monty,” I heard Archie’s voice as I was leaving my room. “Just sit back down for a minute. We need to have a talk.”

“I ain’t got nothin’ to say, Preacher.”

“Well, I do.” Archie’s voice was firm and adamant as he closed the door separating the kitchen from the front room.

Carly smiled at me as she took a seat at the kitchen table where she had been eating her breakfast before she was disrupted by the men in the other room. “Good morning, David.”

“Good morning, Carly.” I walked over to pick up a cup for some coffee. I felt tired and knew that would help get me going. “Is it safe for him to be in there alone with them?”

“Archie knows what he’s doing,” she replied. “Can I ask you something, David?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Did something happen to cause a rift between you and Archie?”

That wasn’t something that I was expecting her to ask. I knew that our relationship wasn’t the same, but I wasn’t aware that it was obvious to others. I took a seat at the end of the table to the left of where she was sitting. “Why do ask?”

She shrugged her shoulders slightly while drumming her fingers on the table. “Both of you just seem different. I started to notice this when you came back from Adam’s.”

“It’s nothing, Carly. Our relationship is fine.”

Thankfully, she dropped it and went about eating what was left of her breakfast.

A few moments later, Archie came back into the kitchen looking rather angry. “Those two men will never change,” he huffed, sitting down in the chair across from me.

“Did Mr. Anderson leave?” Carly asked.

“Yes. Neal probably would too if he could walk.”

Carly nodded in agreement. “I am afraid that wound it already starting to get an infection. I’m going to need a few things from Michael. Do you think you will have time to go up there today?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve got a pretty busy day today.”

“I can go,” I volunteered, knowing that Archie would be busy getting ready for his sermon on Sunday.

“Thank you, David. I’ll make a list for you.”

A few hours later, I was on my way up to Michael’s for Carly’s supplies. As Midnight made his way along the worn trail I was busy looking at my surroundings trying to identify some of the plants along the way. That was how I failed to notice the snake coiled up right in the middle of our path. If I had seen it, perhaps it wouldn’t have spooked Midnight so badly.

*****

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed aside from the excruciating pain throughout my body was a head of black hair lying at my side. It took a moment for my eyes to refocus, but once they had, I knew for sure who it was. “Ar…” I closed my eyes and swallowed dryly. My voice was more gruff than usual due to having not used it in days. “Archie,” I managed to whisper.

Slowly, he raised his head, looking at me with tired eyes. “David?” he asked cautiously as if he thought he had only imagined it. “David!” He stood up from his chair, and suddenly his hands were on my face and there were tears in his eyes. “Oh, thank God! I thought we had lost you,” he murmured, as he leaned down pressing his cheek to mine as he tried to hug me.

“W-What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Archie asked, pulling back slightly.

“I remember that I was on my way to Michael’s place. There was a snake and Midnight got spooked.”

“He threw you,” Archie explained, his hand still resting on my cheek.

“Is he ok?” I asked, worried about my horse more than myself.

“Yeah. Jason put him in the stable.”

“Jason?”

“Yeah. He was passing through. He saw Midnight prancing around and knew something was wrong. He found you at the bottom of the ravine. You took quite a tumble.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Four days,” Archie said as he brushed his fingers gently over my forehead. “Michael said you hit your head pretty hard. He wasn’t sure that you would even wake up.”

It took a lot of effort for me to raise my hand to touch my head. There I felt a mound of bandages. I started to question further, but Archie only smiled and took my hand, moving it back to my side. “You have a nasty gash on the back of your head.” He finally sat down on the edge of my bed, but left his hand resting on my arm. “Other than that and a lot of cuts and bruises, you’re left ankle is broken, your wrist is badly sprained, and you have fifteen stitches in your left arm.”

“I feel like I got trampled on by a herd of wild horses.”

Archie laughed lightly through the silent tears that were spilling over his cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re ok,” he said as he reached over to the table by the bed and picked up a bottle. “Michael left some medicine for you to take. It’s for pain.”

“Good ole’ Mike,” I tried to joke, but I was still too groggy. Archie twisted the lid from the bottle and told me that it would probably put me back to sleep. More sleep. Just what I needed.

A few minutes after taking the medicine that Archie had given me, I felt my eyes start to drift shut. The last thing I remember about that moment was the soft touch of Archie’s lips against my forehead and him whispering, “Sleep well.”

The next time I awoke, I was feeling considerably better. This time, Carly was with me. “Hey…”

“Hey, sunshine!”

“How long was I out that time?”

“Just a few hours.”

“Where is Archie?”

She glanced up at me for a second while she picked up my arm that had the stitches. “I sent him to bed. The poor boy hasn’t had an ounce of sleep for the past four days. Up all day and all night worrying and praying about you.”

My heart filled with an overwhelming amount of joy and I wanted to show my excitement at the news, but I didn’t want Carly to become suspicious, so I didn’t say anything. However, she continued talking.

“Evidently, he cares a great deal about you, David.”

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and looked up at Carly. There was something about the look in her eyes. Something that said she knew already.

“And I believe that you return those feelings.”

If she didn’t know before, she certainly did after I turned away, refusing to meet her gaze when she looked at me for an answer.

“He’s a man of the cloth, David. He has responsibilities to God and the church as well as the folks of Pine Ridge.” Her voice was not condemning and even as she spoke, she replaced the bandage on my arm. Those things are important to him, but I honestly believe, now more than ever, that you are more important to him than any of those things.” She smiled when my shocked eyes met hers. “I think he’d give up everything for you. All you have to do is ask.”

I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as she said those last few words. I had asked him. He chose the church. I remained quiet while Carly finished changing my bandages and then leaned in to kiss my cheek.

“I’m happy that you’re ok. Adam is outside. You up to seeing him?”

“Yeah, maybe for a few minutes.”

Adam walked into my room barely a moment after Carly had left. He shook his head and smiled broadly at me as he walked over to my bed. “What on Earth were you thinking; scaring all of us like that?”

I shrugged, wincing slightly as a sharp pain vibrated through my neck. “I don’t know. I guess I thought we could use a little more excitement around here.”

He sat down on the chair that Carly had just been in. “Well, the next time you think about doing that, don’t.”

“Ok.” I turned my head to meet his gaze. “What?”

“Do you know that Archie has been in here with you since they brought you home?”

“Yeah, Carly told me about that.”

“I’ve never seen him so distraught.”

“Adam?”

“Hmm?”

“I…” I sighed, looking down at the wool blanket over me. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He nodded understandingly. “You need to hurry and get better. Midnight is worried about you.”

I smiled, thinking of my black stallion. “You’ve seen him? How is he?” I would be devastated if anything were to happen to him.

“Discontent.”

I sighed heavily, wishing I could go see him. “Will you make sure that he’s taken care of?”

“Of course,” he reached up and brushed his knuckled over my bruised cheek.

Just as I was about to thank him, there was a soft knock on the door and it opened slightly.

“Oh,” Archie said, noticing that Adam was with me. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was anyone in here.”

“It’s ok,” Adam told him as he dropped his hand from my cheek. “We were just visiting.”

“Carly asked me to bring this to you,” he said finally stepping into the room, showing me a steaming bowl of vegetable soup.

I tried to sit up as he set the tray on the table, but I ended up crying out in pain having forgotten about my sprained wrist. Archie jumped, startled by my scream and Adam was immediately on his feet, grabbing my arms to still me. “Hold on,” he admonished. “You shouldn’t bare weight on that arm.”

“I know,” I said with a wince. “I just… forgot.”

Adam and Archie exchanged glances. “We’re going to have to help him,” Archie said and of course, Adam agreed. So they both, very carefully helped me sit up against the headboard.

“Thanks.”

Archie handed me the spoon and held the bowl over to me so I could eat, considering I only had one functioning hand at that time due to the way Michael had splinted it. After a few attempts at getting it from the bowl to my mouth without spilling it on myself, both of them chuckled and Archie spoke. “That’s not very easy is it?”

“Here,” Adam took the spoon from my hand and then looked to Archie. “I’ll feed him.”

“Ok.” Archie agreed handing him the bowl.

I looked up at Archie who was kind of staring at Adam as he gave him the bowl. “I thought you were sleeping,” I said before Adam put a spoonful of soup to my mouth.

“I was,” he answered before walking over to the table next to the door to fill a glass with water. He then set it on the stand next to my bed. “There is some water for when you want it. I’ll go and let you two visit. Let me or Carly know when you need more medicine.” I nodded and to my surprise, Archie turned to Adam and thanked him for the help before leaving the room.

Adam raised his eyebrows and grinned. “That was odd.”

“I feel like an invalid.”

“Well, right now, you are an invalid,” he said as matter of fact. “I think you should not complain and just enjoy the benefits.”

“The benefits?” I asked, failing to see where my condition had any positive sides.

“Yes,” he explained, holding the spoon back to my mouth. “Reverend Archuleta is willing to wait on you, hand and foot. Take advantage of that.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

As the days went on, I began to heal and I started feeling more like myself. My wrist was much better and I could use it again as long as I didn’t put any unnecessary weight on it. That alone was a huge accomplishment.

One day, I was sitting alone in my room reading when Archie came in smiling broadly. “Hello Archie,” I said, looking up from my book.

“I think you need some fresh air.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. It’s an unusually warm, sunny day and you are going to let me help you out into the yard where we are going to have lunch.”

I didn’t argue. Fresh air sounded delightful. I hadn’t been out of my room since the accident. It was depressing. Once I was outside, however, my mouth dropped open and I couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread over my face if I had wanted to. Carly was standing in the yard with all of my students who were shouting my name and declaring, “We miss you, Mr. Cook.”

I gave Archie a playful glare and he only laughed before helping me down the three steps and over to the wooden chair they had set out there with a stool for me to prop my leg up on.

Mattie O’Brien was the first to run over and wrap her arms around my side. “I love you, Mr. Cook. Get better soon.”

“Well, I love you too, Mattie. It won’t be much longer until I’m back to school.”

Archie sat down in the chair beside of me and grinned as the children all came up to do the same. “After lunch, they want to read you a few poems that they wrote.”

“Whose idea was this?”

“It was Allison’s,” Carly said with a smile. She had been covering classes for me and helped the children organize the picnic lunch for me.

I looked up and saw Allison standing nearby, smiling shyly, her fiery red hair framing her face. “Thank you Ally. This was very thoughtful of you.”

The girl smiled and leaned in to hug me. “Get better, Mr. Cook. Miss Carly is a good teacher ‘n all, but it’s just not the same without you.”

Shortly after we had lunch, the students each took turns reading the poems that they had written. I was very touched by how much thought each of them had put into them.

Just as the last little boy, Ely, was finishing up his poem, Archie tapped on my shoulder and pointed toward the stables. “Look.”

I saw Adam walking towards us, leading Midnight. That put yet another smile on my face. I’d missed going to the stables everyday to see him or taking him out for a ride. I was so happy to see him again.

“Adam says that he hasn’t acted right since he threw you. He thinks he might be worried or mourning,” Archie explained. “So we thought it would be good if he saw you. It might help.”

I nodded in agreement. It tore at my heart to know Midnight was upset. I’d grown very close to the animal. He was a lot like my child.

He neighed and tossed his head back when he saw me and Adam laughed. “See, Midnight. I told you he was ok.”

“Hey there my boy,” I said in a gentle tone as he nudged my cheek with his nose. I reached up to stroke his neck and kissed his head as he leaned on my shoulder. “Did you miss me?”

We had a great time that afternoon. There was no judging and Adam felt completely welcome among us all. I smiled realizing that Archie had calmed down considerably when it came to the other man. I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his mind. I watched them both interact with the children that day, playing games and telling stories. It was a beautiful sight.

Carly later sat down in the chair next to mine where Archie had been earlier. “How are you feeling, David?”

“I feel good, Carly.”

She smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

*****

The Sunday morning light shined brightly through the windows of the mission house. I sat in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea, just listening to the children and Carly hustling around getting dressed in their Sunday best so they could head off to church. I smiled and met Archie’s eyes as took a seat across the table from me. “Good morning, Archie.”

“Good morning,” he said rather forlornly.

I set my cup down and tilted my head to the side, studying him as he wrung his hands together nervously. “Is there something wrong, Arch?”

“I…” he began. “Will you please come to church with us this morning?”

“Arch…”

“David, I know how you feel about it, but today’s sermon is especially important.” He sighed, recognizing the look I gave him. “I promise it won’t be about… you know, what’s in Leviticus.”

“It has nothing to do with Adam or myself?”

“No,” Archie replied. “It’s more about me this time. I just… I need you to be there.”

I had no idea what Archie could possibly need me in church for. Usually it was the last place he’d ask me to go. “Alright,” I finally agreed. “I’ll go change.” He nodded as I stood up, still giving off a nervous air about him. “Are you ok, Archie?”

“I will be,” he said softly.

*****

I sat down on the bench next to Carly who only smiled before chastising one the children for misbehaving. When Archie stepped up to the platform, he glanced at me for a second before addressing his congregation.

Much to my astonishment, Archie’s sermon was not about sin or about Satan or even about prayer. It was on love. He spoke of how much God loved his children and rejoiced in their happiness and wanted them to love unconditionally. I was deeply impressed with how much time Archie had obviously put into this sermon. It was powerful and I am certain that there was not a dry eye in the house. His God was a loving God.

He dared one more glance at me, smiling softly as he closed his Bible, reciting First Corinthians 13:4. I felt my heart begin to pound with the slightest bit of hope as he spoke verse four ever so gently. “ _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs…_ ” His eyes met mine at the end of verse thirteen as he said, _“_ … _the greatest of these is love_.”

He cleared his throat and tapped lightly on his worn Bible. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he finally began. “I have an announcement to make today, but before I do, I would like to tell you how special each of you are; each and every one of you who sit in here Sunday after Sunday listening to me teach the word of God and his commandments. I’ve been so blessed to have had such a wonderful place like Pine Ridge to call home for the past few years. You all are why I’ve stuck around and I love you. I mean that with all of my heart.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “And while you may not understand my decision, I hope that you will know that it was with you in mind that I’ve been able to make it.”

I jumped slightly, startled by Carly’s hand as it curled around mine, squeezing gently. It gave me such an uneasy feeling.

Archie sighed heavily and I could see the shimmer of tears in his eyes as he spoke once more. “You, as a congregation deserve to have a pastor that can be fully committed to God and the Church. When I first came here, I thought I could be that for you. I thought I could teach you everything that you needed to know about God’s word and about Heaven and Hell; good and evil. I thought I knew what I was doing.” He chewed nervously at his bottom lip and picked at the edges of the Bible’s cover. “But the truth is I don’t. I feel like I’ve been doing it all wrong.”

I felt tears prickling at my own eyes as he continued on, telling the church people how unworthy he was and how he knew that someone could do them a lot more good than he ever could. There was an ache in my chest that made me wish I’d never set foot on the Ridge. I couldn’t help but feel that this was partially my fault. Had I not shown up, this may have never happened.

“I’ve taken the liberty of contacting the Parish in Lexington. The new Pastor should be arriving sometime this week.”

*****

While Archie was busy speaking with a few ladies in the church yard, I stood by the gate; waiting until he shook hands and spoke with the last family. He then turned to see me standing there and he smiled solemnly as he approached. “Walk home with me?”

I nodded and we both turned to walk away from the church.

It was quiet most of the way. I wanted to ask him what all of that was really about, but I was afraid to know his real answer. I didn’t want to hear that he was going away. I didn’t want him to leave the ridge.

When we got to the mission house, he kept walking, so I followed, wondering why we were going to the stables. “Archie?”

He turned his head to acknowledge that I’d spoken, but only smiled. At that same moment, I notice Adam waking towards us, leading both Midnight and Archie’s horse; both animals were saddled up. “What’s going on?”

Adam smiled and handed over the reins. I gave Archie a questioning glance, but he ignored me once more and reached out to shake hands with Adam. “Thank you, Adam. For everything.”

“It was not a problem, Archie. Anything to help,” Archie said with a smile as Archie handed me Midnight’s lead rope. “Oh. Archie?”

I saw Adam give something to Archie and whisper in his ear. I wondered what he could have possibly said to make Archie blush like that before he got on his horse. “Come on, David. Take a ride with me.”

With a furrowed brow, sent a questioning glance towards Adam but he only smiled and waved goodbye. So, I followed quietly as Archie led the way through the woods. I noticed that we were straying a good ways from the river and furrowed my brow. “Archie?” I finally asked. “Where are we going?”

“There is a place that I know. I want to talk to you in private. I feel like I need to tell you why I gave up the church this morning.”

The remainder of the trip was also spent in silence. My own thoughts were keeping me occupied and I was certain that Archie’s were as well. Finally, after riding for probably over an hour, we came upon an old rundown shack nestled back in a little cove of pines. I had never known this place existed. Of course, I’d never ventured this far away from the mission without it was to visit a family.

After unsaddling the horses I followed Archie inside. “How did you find this place?”

“I was out riding a few years ago. I was told that the man who used to live here died before I came to the ridge. I like to come here when I need time alone to think.” He said as he put coat down on the old, hand-carved table by the door. “I brought some things up yesterday so we’d have food and water.”

“Are we going to be here for a while?”

“I don’t know,” Archie said as he turned to me.

His expression was hard to read and I’m sure I had confusion written all over my own face. “Why are you leaving the church?” I finally asked.

He didn’t answer right away. Instead, he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as if trying to think of the words to say. “They deserve a better pastor,” he finally said before turning to throw some firewood in the fireplace.

I walked over and squatted down next to him to help him build the fire, and didn’t question him until he stood back up, brushing his hands on his pants. “Well what makes you think that you’re not good enough?” I asked as we both now stood facing one another in the small one-room shack.

“I…” He looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to mine. “I’m going against everything that I’ve ever taught them,” He explained. “I preached against fornication and homosexuality and condemned those who dared to practice it, and yet I can’t resist my own.” He frowned, looking away once again. “It is written in the book of First Corinthians that such people cannot enter the kingdom of God unless they have been sanctified in the name of the Lord and by the Spirit of God.”

I felt his hand slip into mine and his grip tightened. At that point, I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest.

“It says that they can be saved and forgiven if they recognize God as their savior and change their ways. I have done that David. I have tried to serve the Lord and I have tried to turn my back on my feelings. I have even prayed countless prayers to be changed; to be given the desire to love a woman as I do man, but no matter what I do or what I say, nothing has changed.” Lifting his tear filled eyes to meet mine once more, he reached up and placed a gentle hand on my face. “I love you, David Cook, and I don’t want to ignore it anymore.”


	12. Chapter Twelve & Epilogue

At first I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t even think of a coherent thing to say in response to everything he had just said to me. As he stared into my eyes, every reason I’d ever had for loving him came crashing into me; hitting me like a ton of bricks. He was the epitome of perfect. Everything about him was wonderful. It had been his gorgeous face and brilliant smile that had first grabbed my attention, but it was his will to love and his unyielding kindness that stole my heart. Even when he was tearing me down, I knew deep down that he was a loving soul. Tears of frustration, thankfulness, and joy filled my own eyes as I finally found my voice. “You… you gave up all of that for me?”

He only nodded, his hand still on my cheek; his thumb gently brushing away the tears as they fell. I lifted my own hand to his cheek to do the same. “But Archie,” I couldn’t help but ask. “What about your salvation?” I knew what he’d already told me and what he believed, but I just couldn’t imagine him giving up the possibility of an afterlife in Heaven for me.

He stood staring at me for a moment, blinking a few times before he slid his hand around to the back of my neck. Then, standing up on his tiptoes and pulling my head down a little he pressed his lips to mine for the second time. I gasped, surprised once more by his boldness. It was just as it had been that night back at the mission house; slow and tender, soft and gentle. But the one thing that it had been that night that it wasn’t this time was unsure. This time, he kissed me with such certainty—such conviction—it made my knees week and I trembled.

He was breathing heavily when he finally pulled away; his breath ghosting over my lips as his bright, hazel eyes stared piercingly into mine. “ _You_ are my salvation.” A small smile formed on his lips. “You saved me from myself.”

I didn’t respond with words. I couldn’t. So I just pulled him close once again, cupping his face in my hands and attached my mouth to his, hoping to convey every ounce of my happiness through the kiss.

This time when we parted, Archie looked directly in to my eyes as he began to speak. “I’m sorry,” he said while running his fingers lightly over my cheek. “For everything I’ve ever said that may have hurt you.”

“I... What changed you mind?” I needed to know. It wasn’t a decision that he just woke up one day and made; not after he was so against it to begin with.

“A lot of things,” he replied before motioning for me to sit down in a chair at the table. I did and he took the one across from me. “When you were hurt and we didn’t know if you would pull through, I had never been so scared. Living here, I’ve seen a lot of death and it hardens you. So I usually handle it fairly well.” He reached over and laced his fingers with mine on top of the table. “But when they told me what had happened, I lost it. I couldn’t bear the thought of not having you around. I’ve never felt that strongly for anyone before; not even my own family.”

I remained quiet, just letting him talk. I did squeeze his hand, urging him on though. He licked his lips; a nervous habit that I’d come to love about him.

“I’d known pretty much since the moment we met that I had some kind of connection with you.” He glanced up just in time to see the smile forming on my own lips because I had also felt it. Of course, at the time, I had ignored it as well. “Did you feel it then too?”

“I felt something,” I admitted.

With a nod, he continued. “It was still a choice for me. I thought I had the will to ignore my feelings. I’d managed to do it before with Adam and I thought it would be as easy with you. As time went on, I managed to hide my own flaws by pointing out others’—mainly Adam’s. I felt that I was doing the right thing; that I was pleasing God by resisting my own urges and trying to get others to do that too. Then when you and Adam became closer, I got scared. I was afraid that maybe you would end up…”

He paused for a second to think about what he was saying. “I know it was crazy because I didn’t even know if you were… like that. I just knew I didn’t want you to be with Adam.”

“Archie…” I started to interrupt because he was no longer making sense to me.

“That’s why I tried to make you believe the same things that I believed. It wasn’t all because I didn’t want you to be _like_ Adam. It was because I didn’t want you to be _with_ Adam.”

Once again, I could hardly believe what I was hearing. “Then why…”

He held up a hand. “I’m getting there.”

That was his way of telling me to be patient.

“When I found out how you felt… about me, it made everything real. I was terrified knowing that you felt that way, because I knew I would have to be careful or I would give into my own feelings and that couldn’t happen because of what I believed. The night that I kissed you? That was my weakest moment. Then later at Adam’s place? You don’t know how bad I wanted to give in; to tell you that I was in love with you too. It broke my heart, but I had to stay faithful to my beliefs. Then when you got hurt; suddenly nothing else mattered to me. I promised myself that if you pulled through, I was going to tell you the truth. Then when you did, I wasn’t ready. I was still afraid to go against what I’ve always been taught. However, I knew how I felt about you couldn’t be wrong. So I went to the most logical person to seek advice.”

“Carly?” I asked without really meaning to speak. It was just the name that popped into my head when he said he’d gone to someone for advice.

“No,” he replied. “I know she would understand and be helpful, but I went to Adam.”

That surprised me. “You went to Adam?”

“Yes,” he stared at our hands, watching as he rubbed his fingertips over my knuckles. “I couldn’t have blamed him if he’d refused to help me. The way I treated him? He had every right to say no.”

“Adam is a good man.”

“I know.”

“So he helped you?”

“Yes, and I apologized to him. Did you know that he is quite knowledgeable about the Bible?”

I nodded. I did know. Adam had also shared his knowledge with me. “Archie?” He had gone quiet, still looking at our hands.

“I uh…” he said. “I also had to make certain that I wouldn’t be interfering with anything.” He glanced up at me as he finished.

“Meaning?” I studied him for a moment. “Adam and I?”

He nodded. “I had seen how close you two were. It’s obvious that he cares a lot about you.”

“Well, I _am_ the first real friend he’s had since Kris died.

“I know,” Archie said with unshed tears shining in his eyes once again.

“Hey,” I got up and walked over to where he sat. “Why the tears?” Gently, I rubbed my thumbs over the skin just below his eyes.

“I…”

“I love you,” I said softly. “And I’m so glad that you decided to give us a chance. You don’t know how much that means to me, Archie. You don’t need to apologize. As hard as it has been for me, I do understand your conflict. It took me a while, but I finally got it.”

He turned around in his chair and threw his arms around my waist while pressing his face into my stomach. “Thank you, David. Thank you so much.”

*****

Archie and I spent the next two days in that little shack. We mostly talked about our feelings and beliefs. It was a bonding experience for both of us. Of course we’d known a great deal about each other before, but now there were no secrets. Nothing for us to hide from each other. I even told him about my relationship with Adam. I wasn’t surprised when he told me that he had kind of already thought that.

“Does that bother you?” I had asked.

“It did,” he replied honestly. “But I spent a lot of time thinking about everything and I know why you did it. I mean, you couldn’t have known that I’d eventually choose you over everything. I understand that you had needs too.”

I knew I would have to remember to thank Adam for everything he had done for us. Just talking to Archie and helping him understand our ways was enough to make me eternally grateful.

Eventually, we broached the subject of the future. Because he gave up his position at the mission house, Archie wouldn’t have a real reason to stay there. I, on the other hand, had a reason. The children. I couldn’t just abandon them. I would have to find them a suitable replacement.

“Maybe we could travel a little bit,” Archie suggested over supper one evening. “Until we find a place that we both like.”

“Why do we have to leave the ridge?” Despite how unsure I was about the place in the beginning, I had come to love it. It was home.

“What will…?”

“I think it will be fine,” I said. “Worth a shot at least. We have friends here, Archie.”

“That was before…”

“Carly, Adam, and Dr. Johns will still be there. No one else really needs to know.”

That conversation didn’t last much longer. Afterwards, I replenished the fire with firewood and was standing to brush the dust from my clothes when Archie approached. It sort of took me by surprise when he kissed me. Not that I minded, but it was unexpected. “I’m so glad that we’ve gotten to this point,” he said, breaking away from lips.

“Me too.”

He reached up with one hand, gently stroking my cheek. “I love you,” he smiled brightly as he spoke, laughing somewhat giddily. “It’s funny. Now that I’ve said it, I want to keep on saying it.”

I had to smile at the idea of him being so excited over his love for me. “I know, Baby. I feel the same way.”

“Baby?” He asked as his arms slid around my waist.

I nodded. “Do you mind?”

“No.” He leaned into me, pressing his ear against my chest. “I think I like it.”

Another smile formed on my lips. I was getting a whole different side of David Archuleta. Normally, he was outgoing and could be sober at times. It was a nice change to see him behave so endearingly shy. This side of Archie was soft and seemingly fragile. I wanted to take care of him.

We remained there hugging in front of the fire for a few moments. Then he pulled back, looking at me with a nervous expression.

“Is there something wrong?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he handed me a small bottle that he pulled from his pocket. I raised my eyes in question as I examined the plain bottle with the clear liquid inside.

“It’s mineral oil,” he stated calmly as a blush crept into his cheeks. “Adam said we might need it.”

Upon hearing his explanation, I almost dropped the bottle. Once I had managed to sustain my grip on it, I looked at him with what I hoped was a very serious expression. “Archie, do you even know what you’re suggesting?”

He nodded bravely. “I do,” he began. “And I want it. With you.” He pulled me by the hand over to the bed and then let go of me in favor of reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

I could barely move, so shocked by his willingness to go that route with me; especially so soon. “Archie…”

“Please?” He looked at me with bright, pleading eyes. “I know what I’m asking for. I know that it’s really hasty, but…”

I was nodding in agreement and reaching for the button’s on my own shirt before he could even finish his sentence. “Ok…”

I had to pause my own undressing for a moment just to stare as his olive skin was revealed to me a little at a time. He was so beautiful. He hesitated as his hands landed on the waistband of his pants, but I gave him a reassuring smile and he went about removing them. His tongue darted out to lick his lips nervously as he looked up at me before turning to lie down on the bed. I watched him for a moment; lying there on his side shielding himself modestly while waiting for me to finish.

It’s a very different feeling; disrobing in front of the person that you love. I have to admit, undressing in front of him for the first time was every bit as nerve wracking as one could imagine it ever being, but seeing his eyes widen and his mouth fall open forming a slight ‘o’ was enough to make me shake the nerves and hurry to join him.

He reached out almost shyly to slip an arm around me as I lay down next to him on my side. “You’re beautiful,” I murmured as took him into my own arms kissing his head tenderly.

“Um, David, I… I’ve never…”

“Shh,” I soothed, moving my kisses over his forehead. “I know. It’s ok. I can teach you.”

I then proceeded to take my time touching Archie, mapping out his entire body with my hands and letting him do the same to me. He was timid and shy at first, but soon he was picking up on the things that I liked and used that knowledge to his advantage. I was impressed by how easily he caught on.

“Oh, God… Archie,” I moaned against his lips as his fingers wrapped around my length, caressing me with firm, but unhurried strokes.

He leaned back, letting his eyes meet mine. “Does that feel good?”

“MmmHmm,” I managed while biting my lower lip. It felt _so_ good to have his hand on me like that. I let him keep on for several long moments, just enjoying the sensations he was causing to flow over my entire body with just simple flicks of his wrist. Finally, though, I rolled us both over so that I was on top of him, settling effortlessly between his thighs as they spread apart.

He gasped in shock and moaned in delight as my groin rubbed against his. “Do you like that?” I asked, gasping for my own breath while rocking my hips to create the most delightful friction.

“Oooh,” he groaned, arching up against me as his arms wrapped around my back. “Yes…”

I grinned and leaned down to kiss him. As our mouths connected, he sighed and brought his leg up to hook around my hip. Tentatively, I swept my tongue over his lips hoping he’d understand my intent. He did, and I groaned in satisfaction as I slid it past his lips going deep inside his mouth, licking and tasting every inch.

“Ugh...” he moaned softly as our tongues touched against one another.

Once I’d had my fill of his delectable mouth. I moved my lips to his jaw, kissing a trail all the way up to his ear as he panted beneath me. “Archie,” I whispered. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” And with that, I began a path down his neck, kissing and licking at his flawless skin.

His hands fell to his sides, fisting in the blankets beneath him as I made my way lower. I chanced a glance up at him as my mouth sucked at the little patch of hair below his navel. The look on his face sent a sudden jolt right to my core. His eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth was slightly agape as he watched me with anticipation; no doubt wondering what I was going to do next.

I kissed lower, sucking lightly on the spot where his leg connected with his pelvic bone. I felt his hand brush through my hair and I moved closer to his manhood, nestled in the midst of thick, dark hair, aching to be touched.

I heard him gasp sharply as I placed the first kiss right at the base of his erection, then as brushed my open lips against the tip, I looked up at him. His eyes were wide and grew even wider when my mouth opened to surround the head.

“Oh, gosh,” he choked out as his fist became tighter in my hair.

I moaned in delight, enjoying the way he felt and tasted. I sucked gently on the sensitive tip for a moment before I began to bathe it with my tongue while my hand wrapped around the thick shaft.

“David,” Archie panted. “David… David, Da-aah!”

Hearing my name tumbling from his mouth like that was enough encouragement for me, so I continued licking and sucking on him until he had both hands in my hair pulling desperately. I finally relented and rose back up to face him, my own breathing was ragged as I stared down into his eyes. “Archie…”

I was somewhat surprised as he flung his arms around my neck and pulled me down for a hot, passionate kiss in which he boldly thrust his tongue into my mouth tasting every bit of his own essence as it now lingered with mine.

*****

“Are you certain that you want to do this, Archie?” I asked as I settled in on my side behind him, sliding my hand down over his side to rest on his hip. I had thought a lot about the different ways to do what we were about to do, and I remembered that this way had been my favorite and figured it might be good for him too because it allowed for nice, slow lovemaking.

“I am.”

“Uh…” I leaned in, resting my head against his. “This will…”

“I know it’s going to feel strange and possibly hurt, if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to say.”

He turned slightly and smiled up at me. “Don’t worry. I won’t break.”

With a grin, I and planted another kiss against his lips as my hand slid down over his butt reaching between his thighs. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The mineral oil that Adam sent with us came in very handy as I gently rubbed my coated fingers over the tight muscles of his entrance. I continued kissing him slowly while I worked my finger into his delicate opening. He grunted softly at the unfamiliar intrusion, but relaxed quickly making it easy for me work it around a little.

Moments later as I finally added a second finger, he threw his leg back, draping it over mine. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” he replied with a slight pant.

I waited a little while longer before asking him if he was ready for more. He nodded, and I could see a tinge of fear in his eyes. “I’ll take care of you,” I whispered while lifting his leg to give myself better access.

As I eased into him, I felt him tense and heard his strangled cry as he tried to stifle it by stuffing his fist in his mouth. “Sorry, I know it hurts.” I kissed his shoulder, trying to be as reassuring as I could. “I can stop if you want me to,” I murmured against his ear although I really couldn’t imagine having to pull out of such impossibly tight heat, and I was silently hoping that he didn’t ask me to.

“N-no…” he managed to reply, his breath catching in his throat. “It will get better, right?”

“Yeah,” I whispered, hoping that it would indeed get better for him.

I felt him reach for my hand that was pressed firmly against his chest where I had moved it to hold him. As he laced his fingers with mine, gripping tightly, he murmured. “Ok… Then don’t stop.”

“So sorry,” I whispered before latching my mouth onto his neck while pushing further into him.

Once I was all the way in, I remained still, kissing along his jaw line, whispering soothing words into his ear, and letting him adjust to being filled by me. “You alright?” A soft whimper was all I got from him, so I tugged my hand free from his grip and slid it down to his penis which was lying soft against his thigh. I heard him gasp softly as my fingers circled him, sliding my hand over the flesh, hoping to move his focus from the pain by giving him pleasure. “There,” I said a moment later when I heard him sigh. “That’s better.”

I continued stroking him with the same slow pace until I felt him relax back against my chest, breathing heavily. “Is it ok if I move now?”

“Yeah,” he replied, reaching back to put his hand on my hip. “I think so.”

Cautiously I pulled back letting myself slide almost entirely out of him before easing back inside.

“Ooh…” he moaned, letting his fingers dig into my skin. “Yes…”

As I found a slow, steady rhythm, I let go of his now hardened length and slid my hand down, rubbing the inside of his thigh and then back up over his stomach and chest, pinching at his nipples as I passed over them. “Mmm, Archie,” I moaned while placing kisses on his back. “God, you feel so good.” He did too. The tight, wet heat of his body encased my entire length so perfectly. There were moments that I thought I might suffocate from the ecstasy I felt as I moved within him.

He turned his upper body slightly so that he could look at me. Smiling at the very content; very blissful look on his face I leaned down to kiss him, savoring his sweet, heavenly taste.

He moaned softly into my mouth as we kissed and I kept thrusting my hips, keeping the same pace that I’d started with. His hand reached up to rest on my cheek. “I…Mmm.”

“Is it good for you?” I asked needing to be sure he was enjoying our act of love.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing hotly against my skin. I felt him nod at the same time as his body shuddered. After a few moments—much to his chagrin—I pulled completely out and maneuvered us so that he was on his back and I could settle between his spread legs. I rubbed my hands gently over his sides and stomach in a soothing motion as I sat on my knees with his legs draped over my thighs. “Still ok?”

He nodded, tossing his arms above his head while staring at me. He watched me grab the discarded bottle of oil and pour a bit more over my straining prick and then some into my hand to warm it. I grinned and he gasped, lifting his hips up off the bed when my hand curled around him. I stroked him gently for a little bit watching him writhe around moaning and arching his back as the sensations washed over his senses. “David,” he moaned. “I need… Please?”

When I finally slid back inside of him, he moaned loudly, his gorgeous face contorting into a mask of pleasure while his hands raked at the blankets on the bed. “Oh gosh, David! Yes!”

I continued working my hand over his erection, knowing that he was getting closer to his peak with every shallow thrust of my hips. When his eyes met with mine, I saw panic and fear mixed in with that passion and lust that had driven him to go this far. “Ugh…” He whimpered helplessly. “D-David?”

“Come on, baby,” I coaxed, trying to sound as calming as possible while on the edge myself. “You can let go. I’ve got you.”

“Mmph…” I watched in awe as his nose scrunched up and he bit his lower lip while squeezing his eyes shut. His body shook and I could see his stomach clenching as he spilled in torrents over my hand. I hissed through gritted teeth as his body tightened around my shaft that was still buried inside of him.

“Archie…” He was still trembling and had tears streaming over his cheeks as I leaned over; lifting him into my arms and hugging him to me. “I’ve got you, baby. I…” I kissed his cheek and began to thrust my hips, driving myself deeper into his body. “I just need…” I felt my release boiling in the pit of my stomach and I closed my eyes tightly, pressing my face into the crook of his neck as I erupted with a grunt. “Ahh, oh God,” I cried out, stilling my hips for a moment as the warmth of my seed began to fill him. “Archie…” I moaned, barely able to continue on with gentle thrust as tears sprung to my own eyes.

I felt him kiss my shoulder, still clinging to me even as my body shook due to the violence of my own sobs. “I… I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Archie sniffled while petting my damp hair.

We remained that way for a little while, letting our breathing return to normal. Then after I slipped out of him, spent and flaccid, I rolled to the side and pulled his exhausted body into my arms. He sighed and seamed to melt against me, tangling his legs with mine.

“That was…” he said with a lazy grin.

“Amazing?”

“Yeah…”

I smiled down at him after pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Sleep, baby. You look tired.”

“Hmm…” He nuzzled just a little closer closing his eyes. “Love you, David,” he mumbled against my shoulder.

*****

Falling asleep with Archie in my arms was and will always be the most wonderful feeling in the world and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. It was the beginning of what would be a long-lasting, loving relationship. I was finally sure that moving to Pine Ridge was right decision. No regrets.

# Epilogue:

Fifteen years have passed since then. Archie and I are still as much in love as we were back then. We've moved on from Pine Ridge and now live in a small townhouse in the bustling city of New York.

I've spent the majority of my time writing freelance for a local newspaper and three years ago Archie opened a small bistro on the corner of our street. It's a quiet, peaceful life for us.

We've been summoned home though. The death of a friend made us drop everything and board a train bound for the hills of Tennessee.

Now as I sit in the front room of the old mission house bouncing Carly's two year old on my knee, memories flood my mind and a feeling of nostalgia washes over me. I can tell that Archie who is sitting in the chair next to me is having the same issue so I reach down and squeeze his hand in mine. That earns me a warm smile in return.

Just as I am about to say something to him about it, the child in my lap jumps down and toddles off in the direction of the front door yelling, "Papa! Papa!" I look up to see an older, more grey-haired Michael Johns coming inside. I smile, shaking my head, still not quite believing that the two of them had finally come to their senses.

"Kristopher!" Michael greets, scooping the child up in his arms. "There's my boy!" He then notices the two of us sitting across the room. "My God. David? Archie? I can't believe my eyes."

We both stand up as Michael walks towards us. We catch up for a few moments before his mood grows a bit more solemn.

“I did everything I could,” he says.

“We know,” I assure him. “Very few people are able to overcome consumption. It’s not your fault Mike.”

“I just felt so helpless in those last few days.”

Before I can respond, we are joined by a few others who are getting ready to leave for the church. He nods in the direction of the front door. “I guess it’s time.”

With a heavy hearts, Archie and I follow everyone out the door.

*****

The funeral service is quite touching. It is mostly those of us who had been around the mission fifteen years ago and a few others who I did not recognize. We each take a turn saying a few words; reminiscing about the past and how we’d come to love the beautiful soul we were laying to rest. Archie’s speech ends up being the most moving of everyone’s. It brings tears to my eyes as I think about where my own life would be if it were not for that man.

When it’s over, I wipe my eyes and watch everyone begin to leave. Suddenly I hear, “Teacher?” And my breath hitches just a little. I turn to face one of the prettiest women I’ve ever seen. “Yes?”

She smiles and her eyes light up despite the fact that we’re standing in a cemetery. “Mr. Cook, it’s me, Mattie O’Brien.”

My eyes widen and I reach out to grasp her hand. “Mattie? Oh my Lord, look at you!”

“Yes. I have grown up.”

“Indeed.”

Carly smiles as she steps up to put a loving arm around Mattie’s shoulders. “Miss O’Brien is our current teacher.”

Hearing that warms my heart. She followed her dreams. “That is wonderful! I am so proud of you!” I step closer and give her a hug. “I knew you would become something special. You always had that determination and will to learn.”

“I owe all of that to you, Mr. Cook. You always inspired me.”

It’s always comforting to know that you have made a difference in someone’s life. Even in the smallest of ways, it can be so rewarding. “Well I am glad to hear that.”

“Will you be staying for a while?”

“A few days,” I tell her. “We have to get back to New York. Archie has a business to take care of and I have a deadline.”

As we walk back towards the mission house, we make small talk and catch up with each other.

*****

Hours later Archie and I return to the cemetery to say our own last goodbye. Some things are easier to say when there aren’t as many people around. As we stand at the foot of two graves—one fresh and one over grown with periwinkle—he leans into me and I put my arm around his shoulder. “Do you think they’re finally together again?” I ask, knowing that I should be rejoicing for my friend instead of grieving over my own loss. In the last letter that I’d received from him, he had talked about longing to be reunited with his love. This was what he wanted.

Archie sighs and looks up to the clear blue sky. “I know they are.”

We stand there in silence for a little while longer until we hear the soft rustling of leaves behind us. On instinct we both turn to see who our visitor is.

“He left you something,” Carly says, reaching her hand out, holding a small box adorned with a single ribbon and a tag dangling from the top. I take the box from her hand and she silently turns to walk away.

Carefully, I untie the ribbon and read the small tag aloud. _“To my dearest friends: David & Archie. May your love out live life it’s self. Love, Adam.”_

I feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes as I open the box and get a glimpse of what’s inside. There are the two simple gold rings that I recognize as the ones that Adam always wore on a braided string around his neck.

“Are those…?” Archie asks in a quiet tone.

“Yeah,” I reply as I lift the rings from the box before stuffing it in the pocket of my jacket. I take Archie’s hand in my own and carefully slide one of the rings—the smaller of the two—onto his finger.

He smiles and reaches for the ring still in my palm. Words don’t need to be said as we lace our fingers together and watch the gold rings glitter in the bright sunlight. Our hearts are speaking volumes.

We then share a short kiss and he whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Archie. Always.”

Before we leave, we place a bouquet of wild flowers next to the cross that marks his grave, promising that neither Archie nor I will ever forget his kindness and support. He was a true friend to which we owed almost everything.

“You ready?” Archie asks after a moment.

I nod and reach out a hand in which he takes. My heart thumps wildly in my chest as I realize how incredibly lucky I am and what joy Adam must be feeling now that he’s finally with Kris once again. I know I cannot take one moment that I share with Archie for granted, and I know that I never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Such highly appreciated! Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: FICTION!


End file.
